Dark Descovories
by Thornsilverfox
Summary: Tenten comes to the training grounds early and hears what her teammate Neji hyuga truly thinks of her abilities rightfully mad she no longer trains with her teammate and decided to better herself placing herself thru grueling train tenten discovers her true potential with weaponry and diving further into her mind she discovers a seal she had never known existed. Summary inside
1. That's unexpected

**This story takes place a 6 months before the chunin exams.**

 **Story summary: Tenten comes to the training grounds early and hears what her teammate Neji hyuga truly thinks of her abilities rightfully mad she no longer trains with her teammate and decided to better herself placing herself thru grueling train tenten discovers her true potential with weaponry and diving further into her mind she discovers a seal she had never known existed and discovers a person and a being one who was long thought dead and the others mind being sealed with that person that helps her train and better herself with the promise to help him and the being escape from the prison that is her mind how will this pan out for our dear sweet tenten as she discovers true companionship and maybe even love.**

 **Disclaimer: All right's go to who they go to I make no profit from this I do it because it's enjoyable.**

 **A/N: Tenten and her team where all 15 when the chunin exams started but for the stories sake and to make it less pedophalipic i'm going to have her, Neji, and Lee start at 16 by the time the chunin exams start and Minato is going to be 20 I know that seems kinda young but originally he's 24 so i'm starting him off at 20 to give him and tenten less of an age gap deal with it. Also i'm not hating on neji he was an asshole before and during the chunin exams at least until naruto knocked some sense into him. I actually really like neji**

Tenten stood in her room playing with her bangs they had been steadily growing and she had to come to a decision on the matter _"Should I let them grow or cut them once again."_ Tugging lightly she shook her head she'd decide what to do with her hair later. Pulling her waist length hair up into two twin buns she grinned at her reflection. She enjoyed this hairstyle it was battle ready and yet she could keep her hair as long as she pleased unlike other konichi who over time cut they're hair she would never have to.

"I wonder are they at the training grounds yet." contemplating this while she slipped on her shoes she frowned at her clock that read 6:00a.m. "We're not suppose to meet up until 7." humming a bit to herself she opened the front door mumbled a small "goodbye" to the empty house before closing and locking the door behind her.

"I'll get in some extra training before the others arrive." she decided storing her keys away in one of her seals for safe keeping. Whistling a cheerful tune she waved happily to the old shop keep that ran the fruit stand in between her house and the training ground her team met at.

Once she arrived at her team training ground her mood did a 180 from happy to rightfully pissed off because there in the middle of their training ground stood her teammate and friend Neji hyuga putting down her and every konichi. "Why are women even aloud to be ninja they belong in the house or hospital not on the battlefield." Guy and Lee looked absolutely livid as they attempted to set him straight. "Neji that is absolutely not true the konichi of ninja villages do just as much as the shinobi." Neji snorted as if this fact was hilarious. "That's doubtable we don't need woman on teams and they shouldn't even be aloud sign up for the academy." Guy narrowed his eyes and hissed with clear disappointment in his voice. "Every young lotus flower deserves the opportunity to bloom." Neji looked away before mumbling under his breath. "Their all the same so why is Tenten on our team she's weak and useless in battle."

That she decided was the lasts straw marching forward Tenten spoke. "Since i'm so useless and weak then I guess I won't waste anymore time using my useless abilities to help you train and the next time your ass needs saving you can look elsewhere." turning towards Guy and Lee she smiles at them completely ignoring Neji. "I thought we weren't meeting for another hour?" Guy chuckled and pulled a good guy posse. "Lee and I have decided to begin early." Lee nodded enthusiastically. "Yush what bring you to the training ground early our vibrant lotus flower?" Tenten chuckled slightly. "I decided to get in some extra training." Guy and Lee both seemed to brighten at that and wished her well hugging each other and crying about how she's blossomed as she stalked off to find a proper training spot.

"Me useless that jerk oh I can't wait to give it to him." Taking out her scrolls she sighed and began her normal training exercises. Soon enough a full 4 hours had gone by and she was running low on chakra reserves huffing and puffing a bit before plopped down on her butt and began slowly breathing in and exhaling going into light meditation that slowly got deeper and deeper the longer she meditated. Soon she was at complete peace and one with the world around her. By now she would have been interrupted by something however today she was alone. Lee and Guy had ran off to find Guys rival Kakashi and challenge him to some form of a duel and Neji had ran off brooding when she had all but humiliated him in front of his sensei his words not hers.

Feeling some kind of invisible force in the back of her mind she pushed lightly at it and felt her conscience slip inside. Snapping her eyes open Tenten looked around her surroundings in almost panicked confusion ahead of her was a mold covered corridor of some kind and behind her a wall it seemed like the only way she could go was forward. It was almost pitch black and she could barely make out ceils with iron bars as she passed them. It felt as though she had been walking for hours when she came to the end. She stopped as she came to an iron door torches on each side to give it an ominous glow directly in the middle of the door sat an innocent piece of paper she immediately identified as a seal. "Why is there a seal in my mind?" frowning she walked up to it tearing it off without hesitation.

The doors creaked as they opened into a meadow. Rubbing her eyes to help them adjust to the sudden light she walked forward and into the meadow. Hearing the sound of kunai clashing she watched as a blonde haired man and red haired man duked it out. "Nice I have a blonde and redhead fighting in my mind." she stiffened when that thought was broad casted through the field. "Holy shit did that thought just…...I can hear what i'm thinking. Well ain't that just a bowl of sunflowers and look now blonde man and redhead man are looking at me in surprised go figure. Why are there men in my head anyway especially a blonde I mean a redhead i can understand I mean i've been attracted to redheads before but I don't think i've ever been attracted to a blonde have I." going over faces in her mind she watched in surprised as the faces began to appear in front of her.

"That's so freaking cool." looking up she noticed they were walking towards her and of course that was broadcasted as well. "Shit they're coming this way should I act like my thoughts aren't being broadcasted? Then again that's probably not a good idea considering the fact that everything I think they can hear so I should probably just try to keep my mind blank easier said than done."

They stopped in front of her and stared before the blonde asked. "How did you get here?" "Well don't you have a sexy voice. Shit. well that's not terrifying at all maybe going through that door wasn't such a good idea maybe I can make a break for it. Now they know my plan lovely although I could ask him the same question ahh that's what i'm going to do." All these thoughts drifted through the field in a matter of seconds and as she went to answer the redhead snorted. "Why don't you tell the lady how we got into her mind?" His voice was deep and growly. "If sex had a voice it would probably be his." The redhead glanced at her with an amused smile. "Really now." Tenten's face went ablaze. "Can you kill yourself in your mind." She contemplated this as it sounded through the field though both men seemed to ignore her fairly easily.

"It isn't my fault you fought the seal."

"That's something you should have been prepared for."

"I put it together last minute it was a last resort."

"Exactly and now we're stuck here." they both stopped arguing and looked toward Tenten who went from contemplating suicide to. "Is it bad that i'm totally shipping them right now I mean they sound like an old married couple and everything. Shit they're looking at me again what do I do. Shit they heard the shipping of something think ahh shit I got it the old. I can't help what I think bruh maybe you shouldn't listen. Nailed it. Then again the looks on Redhead and blonde mans faces say otherwise." they both sighed at the same time. "I'm kurama/Minato." They said at the same time making tenten grin. "Well ain't that adorable." Ignoring her minato began.

"Just think of a small box somewhere in the back of your mind and direct all your thoughts there." nodding Tenten thought over and over again. "Small box in the back of my mind where all my thoughts go." until finally she didn't hear her thoughts fill the field anymore. "Well that's a relief." she mumbled almost silently before looking at Minato and Kurama in suspicion. "So why are you in my mind or are you just something I made up."

Kurama snorted and looked away now that she wasn't worried about her thoughts anymore she actually studied them and her eyes widened when she noticed the tails swaying behind Kurama. Horror slowly filled her as she stood and began slowly backing away. "Your a tailed beast i have a tailed beast in my head." Kurama snapped his eyes towards her and narrowed them. "You are young how do you know of the tailed beasts?" Minato asked in suspicion he knew for a fact that only jonin and higher level ninja had access to such files. " Eight, nine, The nine tails." Tenten mumbled before turning and making a break for the door only to find the Blonde in front of her. Widening her eyes she glanced from Minato to Kurama and back again. "I didn't see him move." Ignoring her comment Minato spoke slowly. "You can't be harmed here it's you own mind. How is it you know of the Nine tails?" Sighing Tenten relaxed slightly but still Kept her guard up as A Table seemed to appear from nowhere and Minato justed to it silently before sitting down Kurama followed behind him obvious annoyance on his face when Tenten chose to sit as far from him as possible.

"Well I use to sneak into the jonin section in Konoha public library when i was younger the security there is seriously shit." Placing her elbow on the table then her head in her hand she hummed a bit. "Does having you sealed in my mind make me an jinchuriki?" Kurama snorted and Minato sighed. "No he is actually sealed in me but when i was in the process of sealing him he fought back and i ended up having to seal myself inside of you as a safety measure." Piecing it together Tenten stood immediately and bowed deeply. "Hokage-sama please forgive my lack of respect." Minato choked slightly and just stared at her in surprised. Kurama simply looked on in amusement. "She sure does know a lot for a genin." Looking at kurama in surprised she asked. "How did you know i was a genin?" a snort left him as he turned away slightly. "If you were anything more i would think the leaf has lost it's touch." huffing at him tenten turned back to minato and bowed once again after flipping kurama off.

"There really isn't any need for that." Minato mumbled blushing bashfully and covering his face with his hands. "Ok then." Tenten shrugged before plopping down in her seat. Minato sweatdropped but seemed to relax slightly. Looking between the two Tenten hummed to herself thoughtfully before frowning and looking off to the side. "How is it you ended up in my mind though?" She asked after a long thoughtful pause. "The seal shot off towards the village for some reason it honed in on you." Kurama supplied as Minato scratched his head and chuckled slightly.

"I need to tell lord third about this." She said seriously straightening her back and staring intently across the meadow with deadly eyes. "Wait a minute you.." Minato didn't get a chance to finish. "With all do respect lord fourth it is tressan to keep such things from the hokage as a ninja of the leaf village it is my duty to protect it and having the nine tailed fox and the fourth hokage within my mind is a breach of security unless the hokage knows of this information. I will not put the village in danger." Her glare turned on him and he visibly shivered. He went to speak but Tenten slowly faded away until she was gone from the meadow.

Kurama turned to minato and smirked. "You have always had a thing for assertive woman haven't you minato." Minato scolded and shifted away from the demon. "I don't know what you're talking about." Kurama's smirk seemed to grow into a foxy grin. "So that tent in your pants has nothing to do with our jailers assertive behavior?" Minato glared at him darkly. "I can say the same for you." Kurama shook his head slightly. "Her scent is pleasing." They watched in surprised as a screen seemed to appear showing a boy with white eye's and long hair. _"It appears we can see what she's seeing now that she knows we're here."_ Kurama mumbled as minato nodded.

 **So the main reason i've created this is because their are little to none tenten/minato pairings and little to none tenten/kurama pairings. I personally love tenten and i hate that she didn't get more screen time in naruto, shippuden, or the movies. We never got her backstory so i made my own backstory for her. I hope y'all like my story and my pairings hopefully my story will inspire other writers to write the tenten/minato and tenten/kurama pairing cause there's so much potential and if not then i'll write the hell out of it.**


	2. He has a son?

**Disclaimer: don't own shit all rights go to kishimoto who was wonderful enough to give us these awesome characters.**

With tenten

Opening her eyes she came face to face with a glaring hyuuga. _"It appears we can see what she's seeing now that she knows we're here."_ She heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like kurama's. Ignoring it for a moment she scolded at Neji. "What do you want?" still glaring at her he spoke. "Guy-sensei said to check and see if you were still here it's past dark." Blinking a few times Tenten's eyes widened slightly not realizing she had been meditating for so long. "Ahh ok ." Neji snorted and began to stalk away from her.

 _"I see the hyuga perspective hasn't changed much."_ Tenten chuckled as Hinata flashed through her mind she had unknowingly showed Kurama and Minato the picture. _"You'd be surprised, there's this one hyuga named Hinata she's the heir and an absolute sweetheart of course neji hates her but i think she's a doll."_ She found it surprisingly easy to direct her thoughts to them and yet keep the others sealed away in the back of her mind. _"The village has changed some."_ Minato mumbled as Tenten nodded. _"Of course Lord fourth it has been Twelve years since your sealing."_ She hear him hum when a flash of blonde went over her partial vision and she turned to it.

 _"Naruto."_ The breathless way he said it made tenten narrow her eyes as she studied the little blonde boy sitting at the academy swing sadly. Kurama also sucked in a breath from inside her mind. _"My other half."_ The longing in his voice made Tenten frown. _"Who's naruto? Other half?"_ Minato remained silent but Kurama answered. _"His child, he also hold the other half of myself inside him, at the moment i am mainly just chakra my actual cousens is inside naruto."_ Blinking in surprised Tenten's eyes widened. _"Lord fourth had a son."_ _"The rest of the village children don't know about him or the ninetails and no one knows except lord third and my old sensei he's my son it was for his own protections as you can imagine i've made quite a few enemies."_ Minato's voice cut through her shock and Tenten nodded before frowning and walking toward him. _"What are you doing."_ Minato hissed while tenten rolled her eyes. _"He's sad."_ She pointed out before standing in front of naruto and drowning out minato and kurama protests of her approaching him.

"You shouldn't be out so late at night." Offering him a smile naruto seemed to brighten as he stared at her. "You a ninja." The excitement in his voice made her chuckle and Minato and Kurama's protests grew silent. "Sure am. So why the long face?" Naruto fell silent and his excitement seemed to disappear. "I failed the genin exams again." He looked down and Tenten frowned but nodded. "How'd you fail?" His mood seemed to drop more. "I can't get the clone jutsu i've tried so hard and i can't get it." Tenten thought about it for a minute. "Can you show me?" Naruto blushed brightly but nodded.

"Transform." watching silently as he released to much chakra and a pitiable excuse for a clone appeared Tenten smiled slightly. _"He has more chakra then he knows what to do with and is releasing to much while doing the jutsu in order to perform such a low level jutsu he would need near perfect chakra control."_ Minato didn't sound happy as he pointed this out and tenten agreed immediately. "You're putting too much chakra into it you need to cut back on the amount of chakra used and you also need to do more chakra control exercises." Naruto looked surprised and nodded as Tenten pulled out a scroll. Naruto watched in aww as she undid the seal and handed him a book. "Here this has different chakra control exercises that should help." His grin got larger but he slowly reached for it then hesitated before taking it.

"Why are you helping me Ninja-san?" Naruto asked the cautious way he asked made tenten frown. "I'm helping out a fellow ninja." Naruto's frown deepened but instead in confusion. "But i'm not a ninja." Tenten smirked and flicked his forehead with a grin. "Yet." Naruto's famous grin took over his face before he nodded enthusiastically. "Believe it!" she heard Minato suck in a breath but ignored it for the moment. "You should get home." "Ok bye ninja-san." and he ran off making tenten chuckle and follow him until he was safely at home.

 _"Thank you?"_ Tenten humed and shrugged _"For?"_ Kurama chuckled as Minato mumbled. _"For helping my son you didn't have to and i appreciate it."_ Tenten snorted before shoving her hands in her pockets and continuing walking towards her home. _"It's no big deal i would have helped him regardless i don't think leaving an academy student to walk home alone at night is a very intelligent idea konoha might be safe but they're are dark places in every village."_ An image of minato nodding in agreement made Tenten shake her head that is until they got into the darker side of the leaf. _"You live in this area?"_

Nodding Tenten waved to a few ladies of the night that stood on the street side and they waved her over. "Tenten you'll never believe what Yuna just did." She smiled as she pulled a scroll from her bag. "I'm sure Juni what did Yuna do?" Minato and Kurama where now extremely silent as she talked with the local konoha ladies of the night. "She said momma for the first time it was amazing and she's so adorable." Her eyes seemed to sparkle and Tenten giggled with the other two ladies that stood beside her before handing them each a Bento box she had made before leaving this morning. "You're to kind to us." Hashi an older lady said with a twinkle in her eye as Susashi one of the younger ladies nodded. "Well ladies i should get home for the evening." the ladies giggled and nodded. "Bye tenten." They coursed together. "Bye ladies."

 _"How long have you lived in this area."_ Kurama finally asked after they were a good distance away and coming upon her front door. Her house was small yet comfortable and a bit ran down but one of the liveable houses in the Red light district of konoha. Looking thoughtful tenten unlocked her door and rearmed her trap should someone try to break in. "Since I was born I think don't really remember anything before five so can't tell you," She was now speaking aloud considering the fact that no one was there to look at her like she was crazy now.

 _"What about your parents?"_ the curiosity in Minato's voice made Tenten shake her head. "Dad was an active Jonin Shinobi who was killed in action when i turned 2 at least that's what mom told me and mom got stabbed by one of her clients on my 7th birthday." _"Clients?"_ It was kurama and tenten nodded with a humm. "Mom was a lady of the night. That's how i know them i've grown up around them they're my family i take care of them as thanks for them taking care of me when i was younger."

Sighing when the two of them fell silent and seemed to mull over what she had said tenten walked towards her room and began her nightly routine getting ready for bed. Standing in front of her mirror she gently removed the pins that held her buns into place. Shaking out her hair and brushing it gently. Her hair had a bit of a natural wave to it. Sighing she walked to her bathroom and hummed before jumping tin the shower after she shripped.

 _"You should tell her Minato."_ Kurama inputted suddenly as minato choked on his words before they both fell silent. "Tell me what?" _"Well there's this giant screen in the middle of the field that lets us see what you see."_ Looking down at herself she heard two intakes of breath then struggled and stared at the bathroom wall. "I'm a konnichi i don't have much modesty if you don't wanna see the goods then don't look at the screen problem solved." even saying this she felt her face burn and she tried to keep her eyes focused on the wall. Even though it was a complete invasion of her privacy she couldn't get mad at them even if she wanted to. She heard Kurama snort at her and rolled her eye's. _"Asshole."_ She let that thought slip on accident of course.

After that nothing really eventful happened she finished her routine put on a pair of grey shorts an old grey shirt with dirt and grass stains and went to bed. She was pulled into her mind as she slept the moment she entered the field she noticed kurama and minato looked serious. Shoving her hands in her pockets she walked forward and raised in eyebrow at them. "The hokage won't believe you without evidence, and no one else can know about us except for the hokage i may have a way for you to pull him in here using a jutsu kurama has created." They both turned to the nine tails who sat lazily in a chair with his eye's closed.

"It's like a more complex version of mind transfer jutsu that those yamanaka use." Frowning her eyebrows Tenten went to interupt but kurama answered her question before she could. "My last jailer was a leaf shinobi." She nodded and noted the way Minato flinched. "As i was saying while within your mind i've had more room to practice and with minato's help i've learned how to take human form" he gestured to himself. "And create several jutsu's that were originally just thoughts." he seemed to contemplate something before shrugging. "It's a reverse of their jutsu instead of transferring the mind to another it traps them in your mind or course there are drawbacks you become immobile and forced into your own mind while this happens it's not a battle technique it would be better for interrogation. I can show it to you and you could use it to help explain things to the hokage." Tenten nodded and just like that she spent all night training with kurama to learn how to do the mind capture jutsu as kurama called it.

The hand seals were easy enough but she didn't get the chakra level down until right before it happened and she managed to capture minato who just immediately appeared back in her mind but the entire 15 minutes she had to do as she said and didn't have any control unless she gives it to him. She amused herself and kurama in this time. She had a conference with the hokage at nine in the morning so she slept in and talked to kurama and minato until her alarm sounded waking her up at 8. She normally rose around 4:30

She had figured out that Minato was serious and controlled but had a slightly playful and awkward side. While kurama well she was just a lazy pervert who just slept all day and liked to annoy her and Minato it was more minato teaching her then kurama. She was obviously doubtful about Minato being the great Yondaime Hokage and Kurama being the Kyuubi No Kitsune they were also way to friendly with each other to be enemies then again being trapped in a field with no connection to the outside world for 12 years could probably make them learn to tolerate each other. Stretching she got ready putting on her pink chinese styled top, shinobi pants and pulling her hair into two separate buns. She made sure her kunai pouch was secure and slipped on her shoes at the door. 8:30 rolled around and she started the walk to the hokage tower that was on the other side of konoha about 20 minutes at civilian pace.

 **Ok so i'm cutting it off here. What do you guys think will happen? How do you think the meeting will go? Kurama and Minato making Jutsu together? I hope i'm portraying them correctly let me know if i am constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	3. Let's begin

**Disclaimer:In case you didn't know, still don't own shit.**

She made it to the tower with 5 minutes to spare and waited in the waiting room for a good 10 before being called in by the secretary. Knocking lightly on the door Tenten waited for the enter before entering. "Ahh Tenten what brings you by to visit?" She smiled slightly the third hokage had helped her out quite a bit when her mother had died. "I've come to report a new development lord third." Her chuckled but went serious realizing it wasn't a social call. "This would be?" Clearing her throat tenten stiffened when Minato spoke darkly. "Tell him to raise a soundproof barrier there are spies present. Don't let them know you know of their presence." humming Tenten walked forward and scribbled down on a piece of paper before handing it to the hokage whose eyes narrowed before he nodded. A burst of chakra and Tenten relaxed as did the hokage.

"They are under a genjutsu and think that we are talking about a mission debriefing." He narrowed his eyes slightly. "I did not sense them how did you." Deciding to just rip the bandaid off. "What i'm about to tell you is crazy and if i hadn't experienced it i would think it impossible." Curiosity showed over the old man face before he nodded slowly. "The fourth Hokage is sealed inside my mind." Silence filled the room as Hiruzen and Tenten locked eyes seeing no lye's the old man looked 20 years older as he messaged his temples. "The Fourth hokage is dead." Tenten sighed and sat in the chair across from him. "I thought so two." he seemed to contemplate something before locking eyes with her once again. "Is there any way you can prove your statement."

"Yes Lord Hokage i have a way in the form of a jutsu." She broke down the fundamentals of the jutsu and the hokage agreed before tenten did the hand signs her and the hokage appeared in the clearing. "I've only been able to hold it for 15 minutes so far but i was exhausted at the time so it may hold longer." The old man looked around in surprised before his eyes landed on Minato then snapped to kurama in surprised. Minato explained what had happened that night while tenten and kurama sat off to the side glaring at each other. Their glaring match was interrupted by a table breaking and minato hissing. "He was suppose to be seen as a hero, how dare they treat him like that." Tenten was first to look their way and thus lost to kurama who chuckled at the glare she shot him.

"Where was Jiraiya and Tsunade they should have watched over him after Kushina and I death's." The hokage sighed before looking down. "Tsunade has left the village To find herself and Jiraiya after your death throw himself into his work. Neither were fit to raise a child i tried minato i even assigned him protection and the people that let who he was slipped have been executed i even put forth a law that forbids them from speaking about it or risk execution themselves. Anyone that looks at him cruelly get punished however that doesn't stop them from ignoring him." Minato began pacing before shooting a glare at the third and growled. "What else has happened." So Tenten learned about the truth of the Uchiha massacre. How horrible and Disrespectful danzo and the counsil really are and how the third hokage had fallen.

"Take charge you're the hokage the counsil doesn't control you you control the counsil. The massacre was unfortunate however uchiha sasuke should know the truth and the council should be put on trial for treason." Tenten hissed out now pacing beside minato who nodded in agreement the hokage simple shook his head at the two and Kurama snorted. "Gives me less uchiha to destroy once i'm free." The third had also found out about the mask man and the true reason Kurama had attacked the village so he was slightly less jumpy in the nine tails presence.

"We've been in here for 30 minutes already i don't know how much longer i can hold this." The third nodded. "You said you were sealed can't tenten just undo the seal." Minato shook his head. "Tenten isn't strong enough to withstand the unsealing she would die in the process." the third nodded before mumbling. "How strong would she have to be to live through it?" tenten just sat back and listened. "At Least jounin level in chakra and strength anything less and she wouldn't survive, Also their would have to be a medical ninja of Tsunade's capabilities on board or she wouldn't make it either." Hiruzen sighed and stood. "I take it if i need to contact you again Tenten can redo this jutsu?" Minato expression turned stony. "No one can know about this it puts tenten at risk. Not even Jiraiya and Kakashi." Hiruzen's serious expression turned tired. "Agreed."

Tenten undid the jutsu and sighed before shooting Minato and Kurama a smile. "I have a request later." she soon faded and was unable to hear what they had said. Coming to she glanced at the clock and then let her eye's fall to the hokage who silently sat in his chair. "Everything you heard is a classified information the only people that know are those directly involved and now you can i trust your silence." His voice finally broke through the silence and Tenten bowed. "Yes Lord hokage." he seemed to relax before looking back up at her intently. "Every book i have in my private library is now your to do with as you see fit. You must get stronger so the fourth can be unsealed i have a feeling we'll need him in the future."

He relaxed completely going into hokage mode. "You will use extra caution should someone find out you hold a hokage and the nine tailed fox within you it could mean the end of our village should you fall into the wrong hands. Should you come to death you will release the seal. Should you fall into enemy hands and have no way to escape you will release the seal. You are now one of the most important people in konoha because you hold the future of the village. My most trusted anbu will tail you on missions and around the village. Your sensei will be alerted that you are involve in a secret mission there for you will need anbu protection do you agree?" Standing from her bow tenten nodded. "Yes lord hokage." Minato snorted from inside her mind. _"He hasn't changed much."_ Hiruzen smiled at her before looking back at his paperwork and reluctantly beginning.

 _"Why doesn't he just use the shadow clone jutsu it's what i did?"_ tenten cocked her head curiously at that. "Minato wants to know why you don't use the shadow clone jutsu for your paperwork he said it's what he did." hiruzen seemed to freeze before snapping his head up and staring intently at her. "That's how he always had so much free time on his hands?" minato hummed slightly. _"Well yea i wasn't going to just sit back and do paperwork when their were so much other stuff i needed to do as hokage."_ Tenten repeated this message as hiruzen chuckled and did the jutsu.

She shook her head as she walked out as 5 different hokages began doing the paperwork. Waving bye to the secretary tenten whistled cheerful and walked toward her team training ground today was her day off and while tenten would normally love that fact she seriously needed to train for the upcoming chunin exams. Coming to a stop she smiled when she realized lee was there doing pushups. "Hey lee." walking over to Lee he grinned at her when she stopped directly in front of him. "Hello Tenten what brings you by?" stretching tenten hummed. "I'm training need to get better so i can stand a chance if i want to be a chunin."

 _"You're taking the chunin exams?"_ Kurama didn't sound to convinced but tenten ignored him. "Very youthful tenten." lee teared up and gave her a thumbs up before going back to his training. Shaking her head tenten sat on the ground in her spot and mulled over what to begin with. _"Minato?"_ Said blonde hummed giving her his full attention. _"The shadow clone jutsu is the upgraded version of the clone jutsu right?"_ She got a vision of him nodding and sighed. _"Do you think you can show it to me?"_

Silence fell as Minato contemplated her request for several moments. _"Why do you want to learn it?"_ She smiled slightly. _"From what i saw in the tower when lord third used it their solid clones. It would be nice to have something like that under my belt. Also when you release the clone jutsu you get memories from your clones i'm assuming it's the same with shadow clones and with them being a solid mass i could get so much more done study two subjects at once if you will."_ Kurama once again snorted at her. _"Do you got something to say?"_ she finally snapped growing tired of his attitude. _"Nothing at all."_ rubbing her temples tenten contemplated just locking him away in the furthest corner of her mind. Her contemplation was interrupted as Minato chuckled. _"I'll show you the hand signs and the amount of chakra you should use. Since you already know the clone jutsu the shadow clone should be slightly easier i will warn you that it will take up a good amount of your chakra because it an B-rank and your reserves are that of a low level chunin. Your chakra will be split in half between the clones enabling them to perform jutsu as well. The clone is a literal copy of yourself."_ Standing tenten nodded and focused in on Minato watching as he performed the jutsu.

Sucking in a breath tenten did the same sign Minato did and focused. The first 10 attempt weren't successful. Neither wore the next 20. Minato's voice cut through almost making her jump. _"Try adding a little less chakra and imagine a solid copy of yourself."_ She did just that and after 3 tries she finally got the jutsu. Jumping she fist punched the air and grinned at the copy of herself who grinned back. "What's on the agenda boss?" Tenten's grin grew larger. "Reading, the hokage gave us access to his private library I want you to go there and look up as much as you can on kenjutsu techniques. I've already studied most of the scrolls in the chunin and genin section and the jonin section has been moved to the hokage tower since my last break in." The clone sighed in exasperation. "I hear you on that one, alright boss i'll take notes and leave them at the house." Tenten nodded and began pulling out her scrolls from the seals in her weapon pouch.

 _"What's your technique exactly?"_ Minato sounded curious and tenten answered immediately not really caring about her surrounding she couldn't sense the chakra of the ambu but in the back of her mind she felt there eye's on her. _"I use weapons, any weapon really i want to master them all and collect them all. Weapons are my passion. My aim is perfect i don't miss moving or nonmoving, i've been learning how to notify every weapon in battle to it's fullest potential. My preference is throwing weapons but that would be useless against an enemy like neji with his rotation."_ Minato chuckled. _"Also on long range users if they're powerful enough with the right jutsu they can send your weapons back at you and if you're not fast enough and your enemy if faster they could dodge your weapons."_ her eyes widened she hadn't thought of that before. _"So are you saying i need to build up my speed and find away around a long range user like myself?"_ Minato nodded and tenten contemplated how to do just that.

 _"I could practice more with my staff and katan's maybe learn how to dodge more efficiently? I could use long range against short range users and short range against long range, get up and personal with them."_ she would ask Guy-sensei for help in taijutsu but he and Lee were training together and she didn't want to stunt lee's growth he needed the training."There is no way in hell i'm asking neji." she mumbled darkly. He would train and ignore her or just make her shoot weapons at him until he got better. Minato cleared his throat and coughed into his hand but tenten ignored him that is until kurama all but hissed. _"You have the fourth hokage a seal master, the fastest man alive, and probably strongest man out there sealed in your mind and your trying to find an outside source? Just ask him to train you it's not like we're going anywhere anytime soon."_ the nine tails was agitated they couldn't risk her training with anyone else really they could possibly find out about himself and Minato and that would put Tenten in a compromised position and if she was in one then so where they.

Blushing Tenten mentally glared at the fox. _"It's not like that thought didn't cross my mind I just figured he wouldn't accept so I didn't ask."_ she all but hissed at him make kurama roll his eye's. _"Never be afraid to go after what you want if he does refuse then annoy him until he gives in."_ Minato once again cleared his throat and sweat dropped when he found Kurama glaring at him and the image of tenten also glaring at him shoot through him. _"What."_ they both hissed at the same time. Minato ignored them before rolling his temple's. _"I wouldn't mind training you. That is if you listen to everything I tell you to do."_

She smiled at that. _"Deal."_ For the next hour and a half Tenten explained her abilities to Minato and demonstrated several to him. He seemed contemplative for several moments. "Your chakra type's?" he asked and Tenten smiled slightly. "Wind and fire." He nodded. "First things first you're too slow we need to build up your speed. Your moves with your staff are sloppy and you kenjutsu isn't the best. While i personally don't use kenjutsu Kurama does." He trailed of glancing at said demon in the her mind scape who sat lazily by a tree tails swaying. She had entered her mind scape to demonstrate her abilities to minato. He stretched slightly as minato asked. "Could i rely on you to train her in kenjutsu?" A sadistic smiled pulled across kurama's face and he eyed tenten with a gleam of malice. _"I don't like that look in his eye's."_ Tenten thought stiffly pailing slightly. "Sure you can." she felt as though she was going to die but Minato simply grinned at kurama before turning back towards her. "Hiruzen with his newfound free time i'm sure would train you in your staff if you asked. I could also show you a few more seals that could help out in battle and also we need to build up your chakra reserves and sharpen your control. You have perfect aim but even perfect aim can be perfected. Your taijutsu is good which i would expect having a taijutsu master as a sensei but you need improvement." He walked on the other side of the clearing and faced her grinning. "Shall be begin?"

For the next Two months her team did nothing but train they had a small leave from missions to train and for that entire two months she got her ass kicked by Kurama who was a very sadistic Sensei. By Minato who turned out to be a hard ass he wasn't nearly as sadistic as Kurama but she felt like he enjoyed her suffering just as much. Finally when she wasn't training with those two sadistic fucks she was training with hiruzen who wasn't sadistic in training and actually went somewhat easy on her compared to minato and kurama that is. If it wasn't for her new found reflex's speed and chakra control then she would have ran away by now. Her kenjutsu had greatly improved and so had her use for the staff. Her speed was matched to lee or neji but it was slowly getting up there. She actually stood a chance against neji in battle now compared to when he would beat the crap out of her before. She still couldn't beat him but she had actually wear him down a bit which was to her a huge accomplishment. Her team would be starting up missions again soon and she couldn't wait to get out of the village.

 **Well that wraps up this chapter. The chunin exams are coming in 4 months i'm going to say it took 3 months for tazuna to build the great naruto bridge so the following month i plan on having tenten run into naruto again and have him become a ninja i'm going to say that team seven was together a good 3 weeks before given the wave mission. Just so y'all know where everything is in the timeline. How have y'all liked my story so far? Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	4. Well shit

**Disclaimer: (Clears throat) Still don't own shit.**

Waking up with a groan Tenten pressed the off button on her alarm it was exactly 4:30 and she felt like shit. She had just woken up after getting her ass handed to her by Kurama the sadistic demon had beat her up one side of the clearing and down the other. She could barely even block him before he would attack again. At Least she could actually block him now before she couldn't even block the wooden sword Minato had made them start with. They had graduated her to an actual sword when she got good enough to actually block Kurama but that wooden sword still stung horribly when he hit her with it. He enjoyed it to.

Stretching she huffed activated her gravity seals Minato had been nice enough to share with her and almost collapsed at the weight before making her way straight to the shower and bathing, the seals were made with permanent ink kinda like a tatoo but she could make them disappear if she wanted to. She showered and listened to kurama grumble about losing his torture victim. Wrapping a towel around herself she rolled her eye's at kurama and got dressed quickly. She had gotten use to them being inside her mind over the past two months it didn't even bothered her that kurama was a pervert that watched her dress herself everyday it was just part of the rutain she had fallen into. Risking a glance at her clock as she pulled her hair into her signature twin buns 5:20 she hummed a bit before sitting down at the table in her kitchen and studying a scroll of seals her clone had nabbed from the hokage library.

She ate a quick breakfast consisting of a granola bar and left the house around 6:00. She normally left home around this time to train before team training. Today however they were getting their first mission in months and tenten needed the money the mission would provide she hated going into her savings but her clothes were getting to loose in some places and to tight in others and she needed clothes that fit her perfectly while on a misson anything less could hinder her movement and hindered movement is close to a death wish in her line of work.

Stopping suddenly she stared intently at the corner Juni, Susashi, and Hashi normally stood at. They were not there last night or the night before that, walking down an alleyway awase she stopped outside of hashi's apartment and knocked. _"What are you doing?"_ Kurama asked as she listened to bustling around inside. _"Hashi, Juni, and Susashi weren't in their normal spot yesterday or the day before that i'm making sure everything is ok before i leave on a mission."_

The door barely opened a crack and Juni peeked her head out a bit before sighing and opening the door fully. "I was wondering when you would be by." Tenten frowned at that. "Why weren't you at your normal spot?" Juni rubbed her temple's and smiled a strained smile. "Mamoru was injured by one of hashi's ex-boyfriends without his protection we don't leave the house you know that." Tenten narrowed her eyes slightly. "The ex?" Juni chuckled her eyes gleaming darkly. "You know no one survives an attack against one of Mamoru's girls." Nodding tenten's eyes flashed darkly. "I'm aware. Hashi is fine?" Juni nodded and tenten handed her a scroll. "Have mamoru undo the seal on it. I'm going on a mission i'll check in when i'm done i've made bento's for 2 weeks for you ladies." she nodded and shut the door.

 _"Who's mamoru?"_ Minato asked curiosity in his voice. _"He's pretty much the protector of the working girls they're pimp if you will, He's an ex-shinobi he was jonin level before be gave it up for a civilian life."_ Kurama piped up now interested. _"Do you know why he gave it up?"_ She cleared her throat and frowned. _"His wife and child were killed in the kyuubi attack on the village 12 years ago. He didn't really see any reason to be a ninja after they died and just kinda gave up on life. My mom pulled him out of his own self pity and made him her protector on the streets and he slowly branched out to the other girls."_ An awkward silence followed after that while Kurama went in pouted in a corner of the field in her mind he hated being reminded that he was forced to attack the village. The fact that he attacked the village didn't bother him what did bother him was the fact that he didn't choose to attack the village he was forced too.

 _"Your mother sounds nice what was her name?"_ Minato asked while kurama pouted. _"Tomoko she was raised a civilian. Her mother was also a lady of the night she got away from that life after she met and fell in love with my father but fell back into it after he died."_ Minato fell silent as tenten remanised. _"What did she look like."_ Tenten's eyes sparkled. _"A sunnier version of me, She had blonde hair unlike my black, green eye's unlike my grey she said i got my hair and eye's from father."_ an image of tomoko flashed before Minato and kurama who stared wide eyed at an older looking tenten with a different eye and hair color. _"Well then."_ kurama mumbled coming out of his corner and smirking as minato shook his head and tenten ignored him.

 _"What was your father's name?"_ Minato asked and tenten shrugged. _"No idea mom didn't mention him to often said it hurt to much to think about him. All i know about him is he and i share eye color and hair color he was a good man and a jonin level shinobi who was Kia."_ they all fell silent after that as tenten walked to the hokage tower to meet up with her team.

When she spotted said team she turned and began to walk way not wanting to be embarrassed. Guy and Lee were hugging, crying, and making a spectacle of themselves as per usual they saw her and called her over. _"Do you think i could run away quick enough?"_ minato snorted at her. _"Not with the gravity seals in place."_ slumping in defeat she walked over and listened to their conversations of youth while the secretary glared at their group. She would never grow use to their ways she had been on guy's team for two and a half years and yet she was still mortified by her team mates immature behavior. She sat stiffly just praying to whatever god, goddess, or deity that would listen that she could be called into the office and soon. Her prayer wasn't answered she sat in mortification for an hour as guy and lee preached youth to anyone that would walk by and we're currently doing pushups in the middle of the waiting room.

Her and neji still weren't on speaking terms and sense she almost beat him last week he had a constant glare on his face aimed at her. The phrase if looks could kill where true then neji would be 6 feet under minato, Kurama, and her anbu guard cat didn't like his glare. She never really interacted with cat but there were occasions when she would force the other woman inside her apartment to eat or get out of the rain. They didn't speak often but cat did tell her to use caution when around neji as did her other two over protective sealed away companions.

 _"I haven't had ramen in months."_ Tenten admitted, she was currently debating and talking about ramen with Minato. Who knew the fourth hokage was obsessed with the stuff. _"How can you live?"_ The horror in his voice didn't effect Tenten anymore. _"Ramen gave life to humanity and made them enjoy life. To think that someone can willingly go so long without the gift bestowed on humanity by the gods is horrifying." "I've just never really liked it all that much."_ She shrugged the horrified gasp followed. _"Blasphemy! You obvious haven't had the best this world has to offer i demand you go to ichiraku's immediately."_ Kurama finally snorted at the blonde hair man and tenten followed her team up when they were finally called up. _"We'll revisit this conversation at a later date."_ Minato just mumbled about how she was a miscreant for putting down the beauty of ramen. She did what she normally did in regards to minato and kurama. She ignored him.

They knocked then entered into the hokage's office. Relaxing the moment she entered into the threshold tenten smiled slightly. Over the past two months this room had become her second home in a way. "Team Guy." Iruka nodded towards them as guy grinned broadly and gave him a thumbs up. "Iruka." Said man sweat dropped and chuckled awkwardly as Hiruzen spoke looking over the D-rank scroll. "Well we have several missions on here you could do around the village." Lee seemed to pout and Guy stepped forward with a frown. "Lord Hokage we would like our first mission back to be C-ranked." Hiruzen narrowed his eyes glanced at Tenten for a second and sighed. "If you think you can handle it." Guy narrowed his eye's noticing the way the hokage glanced at tenten as if for the ok before agreeing. Something was going on beyond some secret mission the youthful flower in his group was apparently involved in and he would get to the bottom of it.

Both men struck the good guy pose before the hokage gave them their mission. They were to take a scroll to the land of tea's lord. From the the land of the moon apparently. The hokage waved his hand dismissing them. "Tenten stay i would like to speak with you." She stiffened immediately and scratched her head awkwardly when Neji snapped his head towards her glaring darker before her team and iruka left. Turning her head to the hokage she sighed in exasperation and felt the familiar barrier rise.

"Guy is getting suspicious." Hiruzen noted and Tenten nodded. "So are Neji and Lee i haven't been confronted by either of them yet but i know it's coming especially after this." Smoking his pipe he sighed. "Are you sure you're ready to leave the village?" He looked worried and Tenten couldn't blame him even on a c-rank mission there is a chance the young ninja can run into bigger ninja and die. It's wasn't just her life anymore she had two extra lived to look after now. _"We'll be fine and if anything happens we have a taijutsu master and anbu with us."_ She chuckled at Minato's serious word and smiled at Hiruzen. "Minato said we'd be fine not only is guy-sensei with us but so is cat if anything happens those two could handle it i'll never get stronger without field experience lord hokage."

He nodded before his old face relaxed for half a second before going back into serious mode. "Hows that jutsu going?" Stress took over Tenten as she groaned. "I still can't make a solid enough seal, Minato can't focus long enough for me to do it right either. So far the most he can stay in a clone is 1 minute then the seal drags him back into my head. Where working on a way to alter the original seal but i would need another seal master and Minato refuses to let Jiraiya know he's still alive." she began face palming herself while Hiruzen also looked troubled. "He's still mad at him." Tenten gave the Hokage a dead plain look. "You throw him into rant mode." It was true Minato had went into full blown rant mode on how Jiraiya was a traitor that betrayed his trust in him and how he could never forgive something like how Jiraiya had abandoned his son to growing up alone and isolated.

"My apologies." He didn't look the least bit apologetic however. If anything the old man watched in amusement as Tenten repeatedly cringed at whatever Minato was ranting about. She waved her hand infront of her face and tuned both kurama's death threats if minato didn't shut up and minato's rant of betrayal. "It's fine Lord third i've learned how to tune them out." He nodded and began. "Back on the subject of your team when asked tell them it's classified and if they have a problem they can come to me about it." She nodded in agreement before being dismissed.

Once she was reunited with her team guy sensei told them to pack for a week adventure away from the village and once Guy and Lee had left leaving her and neji alone he immediately demanded. "What did lord hokage want with you?" Tenten glanced at him from the corner of her eye, shook her head and began walking home they only had an hour to get ready and be waiting by the front gate to leave. Neji on the other hand had other plans he grabbed her arm and Minato and Kurama fell silent from their earlier argument her mind for once was silent, to silent and it worried her. She turned and glared at neji after forcing him to release her with a quick jab to his shoulder. "What was said in the hokage's office is between him and i. If he wanted you to know he would have asked to to stay behind as well."

He snarled at her and spouted out. "You have no right to.." Tenten cut him off. "NO, You have no right to ask, if you must know it's classified if you have a problem with that then go talk with the hokage." She turned and began to walk way and he went to grab her she felt rage like no other bubble up and a terrifying growl was ripped from her chest as she grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back. Her body wasn't within her control as a dark gruff voice spoke. "Touch her again and i'll remove your arm." the person in her body released him and began walking toward the hokage tower. Tenten found herself in her mind's field staring at Minato who was looking at her with wide eyes. Turning to the screen in the middle of said field her eye twitched slightly. "How is this." she trailed of and Minato sighed. "I have no idea it really shouldn't be." but it was happening kurama had somehow taken over her body.

 **Well ain't that a plot twist i wonder will tenten get her body back or will Kurama decide to keep it. How is it he was able to take over anyway? What do y'all think of my story thus far. Till next time.**


	5. This just got real

**Disclaim: Al rights go to who they go to.**

He was honestly amazed he had managed to take over her body, he hadn't meant to but that **_BOY_** had **_TOUCHED_** what Kurama personally considered his. Yes Tenten was his he had decided that a month ago when she began advancing in her training so quickly. She was perfect for himself and taking her as a mate especially with her soon to be knowledge and strength he would be unstoppable, he knew he would have to share with Minato when the blonde got off his high horse and saw what kurama saw in the girl. Yes she was but a girl. She would be a woman before too long then he would pounce. He wasn't known for his patience but waiting for her to mature and her spunk made it all the more amusing and a challenge, kurama liked assertive woman but not over assertive like the red haired uzumaki that use to house him. All but strolling into the Hokage's office without knocking he smirked at the old man sitting behind the desk smoking his pipe. Immediately a sound barrier was put into place and Hiruzen stared at him with a gasped mouth.

"Kurama?" he asked cautiously looking ready for a fight the nine tails snorted. "Don't worry kit bun head and that blonde would be pissy if i destroyed the leaf and this body isn't equipped for such a thing." Hiruzen still sat stiffly not taking a chance this was a tailed beast after all. "How did this happen?" Kurama shrugged and poked his boob keeping a blank face. Hiruzen sighed and tenten stood in the field pissed. _"Listen here fox touch me again and i'll castrate you."_ an amused smirk fell over his face. "You wouldn't get close enough to try." the third watched as the one sided conversation took place in his office the only one he could hear being kurama. _"I'll find a way."_ The dark promise in her voice did nothing to hinder him as he felt himself or more specifically tenten up. "Really now. Do you promise?" She hissed but couldn't respond as minato clamped a hand over her mouth.

 _"We need to know the reason behind your take over and quickly. You two arguing just hinders us further what did you do at the time you took over."_ Kurama looked contemplative peering down tenten's shirt curiously before beginning slowly. "I was angry, angrier than i've been in awhile my youkai reacted to my anger and began flaring i think i might have flooded her system with it. I wanted to grab that boy and break his arm and before i knew it i had. Perhaps because i flooded her system with my yokai i was able to slip my mind in place of hers?" Hiruzen was no fool but it was difficult following a conversation he couldn't hear so he remained silent and listened. _"Perhaps. Do you think you could give her back control?"_ Kurama actually stopped staring down tenten's shirt in surprised. "Why would i want to do that?"

Minato stiffened and Tenten paled. _"Give me my body back kurama."_ she had her fist clenched and minato sighed when the nine tails simply snorted at her. _"Can you take back control?"_ Minato gently placing his hand over her clenched one she tried to she really did but she didn't even know where to begin. _"I can't."_ the defeat in her voice made Minato sigh. Kurama stood in Tenten's body looking contemplative for a few moment before smirking. "I'll give you your body back but in exchange i want something." Hiruzen narrowed his eye's slowly realizing what was happening. "You know how to give tenten back her body?" Hiruzen asked finally and kurama snorted at him. "I believe all I have to do is retract my youkai from her system." narrowing her eyes tenten hissed. _"What do you want?"_ He gave a foxy grin. "To be included and you and Minato's latest work." raising an eyebrow her and minato locked eye's. Kurama hadn't been included while they were trying to find a way around the seal for the simple fact that neither tenten, Hiruzen, or either minato trusted him not to rampage the second he was free. _"It wouldn't hurt anything."_ Tenten began slowly pretty much already agree i mean you would to if a demon fox was pretty much molesting you.

Minato stiffened even more. _"Give us your word you will not rampage or destroy the leaf, or any other village."_ Kurama might be the incarnation of rage and hatred but he had a code twisted as it was it was still a code nonetheless. "I give my word. I will not destroy or rampage the leaf village or any other villages." Hiruzen slumped slightly. _"Then we have a deal."_ The reluntics was there but she still agreed. Pulling his youkai from her chakra network kurama flashed the hokage a deviant smug look and peered down tenten's shirt one last time before he felt his conscience slip back into the meadow. Once she was back in her body Tenten growled and locked Kurama in a cage in the back of her mind.

"Asshole." she mumbled. "Bitch." Kurama growled right back and tenten contemplated putting a muzzle on him. "I don't think you should go on any missions until we find out how this happened." Hiruzen's sturn eye's and expression locked on to Tenten who stood her ground firmly. "Lord Hokage with all do respect even if Kurama is able to take over my body he has agreed to behave there for i don't see your reasoning. I've been trapped in this village for 2 whole months i need to stretch my legs if you must then send more anbu but don't cancel my team's mission." she heard an intake of breath from minato and a snort from kurama but otherwise ignored it. Hiruzen just let out a low suffering sigh before agreeing and sending her on her way to pack for her journey.

Neji wasn't outside so she assumed kurama had scared him off for the moment anyway. _"Thanks by the way."_ Kurama snorted at her but didn't respond not that she could blame him I mean he was still in a cage for being an asshole, he did technically molest her after all. Stretching slightly Tenten walked back home. At moments like these she wished Minato would teach her the thunder god technique however he wouldn't until she build up her speed and chakra to as she put it ungodly levels. He had explained it all needing amazing chakra control and reserves so it didn't drain her dry and needing to be fast on her own so she would have time to react while using it in battle.

Coming to a stop outside of her home Tenten entered and packed quickly sealing her seals in her weapon pouch. She adored seals they made her life so much easier. By using seals she was able to seal all of her weapon, extra cloths,medical kits, ect... without having the added weight during travel. She stood giddily and sealed up her house before meeting her team by the gate. Of Course Neji seemed cautious around her and kept a good amount of distance between them not that she cared. Kurama just growled at Neji when he got to close and the growl might have slipped past her mouth a few times. It was strange not being able to stop herself from growling at her teammate

 _"This is an interesting new development."_ Minato seemed to mumble more to himself. _"Yes it is, make him stop."_ Tenten all but hissed as Yet another small warning growl spilled from her lips when neji shuffled a bit towards her. Kurama huffed crossed his arms over his chest and glared darkly at Minato. _"It's instinct i don't know why it's coming from her to."_ Lee and Guy were surprisingly quiet as they gave Tenten cautious looks. She was acting completely out of character and Neji seemed to be egging her on today it would be a long week.

Of course being such an easy mission they had made it to the land of tea pretty quickly and delivered the scroll. It was on the way back that they ran into some bandits and the team took them out pretty quickly.

 _"There is a large party of hostiles ahead."_ Minato had mumbled making tenten raise an eyebrow she didn't realize he was that in touch with the outside world from inside her mind. " _Understood."_ glancing towards her sensei tenten gave sign and he nodding seeming somewhat proud of her. They were bandits and easy to defeat. Tenten had immediately began working her way through them with her kunai. Dodging under one she sliced him open before twirling just in time to avoid a sword to the Abdomen the one closest to her met a similar fate.

Taking out three more she watched as Neji and Lee took out the rest while Guy made quick work of their leader. Stopping beside the bandit Guy had just taken out Tenten grinned and pulled out a scroll sealing the body away quickly. Lee looked at her strangely and tenten grinned at him. "He's got a pretty good amount of rio on him head I remember from a wanted poster I saw in town." She was given an how youthful from her two teammates before they turned the bounty into the nearest jail.

Now walking peacefully beside her team tenten seemed to have a slight pep in her step. It was simple really now that she had the money for it tenten would be going shopping for new cloths. She needed them badly her old clothes were becoming to loose as her body matured and turned more toned. _"Why do human females enjoy shopping so much?"_ kurama mumbled as minato sighed. _"Not a clue Kushina never acted this way about shopping."_ Tenten shook her head and scolded her team paled slightly at her sudden mood change. "I'll have you know every woman, and girl are different some enjoy shopping and some don't. Do not lump us all in together because we're all unique in our own way." Minato sweatdropped and kurama shook his head.

That was something they had learned about tenten she hated when the female population was lumped together or looked down upon in any way shape or form. _"I didn't mean it as an insult i was simply curious."_ kurama mumbled crossing his arms over his chest. Tenten huffed before doing a complete one eighty. _"Well i don't know about other female's but i like shopping because i like clothes, and accessories. It's fun going out and finding something new to wear somewhere. It's not just fun this time however i need new cloths mine are too tight in some places and loose in others as a konichi i need proper clothing, it could mean the difference between life and death."_

"We'll set up camp here tonight." Guy announced tenten decided to take the first shift of watch. She went into light meditation going into her mind but keeping her senses on high alert. "Maybe if we slightly alter the design?" Minato mumbled staring intently at the seal in the back of tenten's mind. They were still trying to figure out how to place Minato and kurama conscience into a shadow clone. An idea struck her. "What if we used you chakra?" minato and kurama rose an eyebrow at her obviously asking her to elaborate. "Kurama took over my body by flooding my system with his yokai right?" they both nodded starting to understand where she was going with this. "What if my chakra isn't compatible with you and that's why you getting booted out i mean kurama never got booted out of my body so if i use your chakra and kurama's youkai to make the clones maybe it won't boot you out i mean it's worth a shot right?"

"What if we just end up taking control of your body?" Minato asked and tenten grinned. "Well then you just perform the jutsu and slip your conscience into the shadow clone." well perform it later someone's approaching me." she faded out of her dream scape and minato and kurama began to buffer out the rough edges of tenten's idea.

"Hello Tenten." guy stated the moment she was no longer within her mind. "Guy-sensei." tenten acknowledged as guy nodded. "This mission you're doing for the hokage." Guy began and trailed of. "I wish i could tell you sensei but it's classified, i'm forbidden from speaking of it." the sigh that left her lips made guy smile. "Are you in any danger." The seriousness in his voice surprised her, her sensei was never one to be serious. "I'm well protected." She phrased it just the right way as to not give away any information but also to lessen the worry of her sensei. "Very well, i'm here to relieve you of duty go get some sleep we're leaving out at dawn." she did as she was told and fell asleep quickly.

 **There we are. What do you guys think so far? Will guy figure out the mission his student is on? When the hell will tenten see naruto again? What will jiraiya do when he finds out his student is really alive and in some girl's mind? How will people react to Tenten knowing the thunder god technique. That is if Minato will ever teach her. Minato and Kurama have been conscience in the field the whole twelve years that had went by that's why they're on good terms and also why minato can speak of his dead wife without issue he has had twelve years to mourn and think. Also a huge thank you to everyone that reviewed. I woke up this morning and saw them and totally had a fangirl moment my sister might or might not think me crazier then she already does. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**

 **Another note: I kinda accidentally published this next chapter on my wattpad so i decided i might aswell publish it here to. Which sucks cause i like to have the next chapter already finished before i post the one before it but its cool im almost done with chapter 6 anyway.**


	6. Let's figure this out

**Disclaim: Unfortunately still don't own shit.**

"Damn it." Tenten growled out holding her head as it throbbed painfully. Minato had been trying to flood her system with his chakra and all it resulted in was giving her a wicked headache. Kurama could take control of her body and go into a clone just fine but for some reason while her body excepted kurama's youkai it rejected minato's chakra. Crouching down and holding her head she glared darkly at kurama who stood in front of her in a clone that looked like him. They had learned when he created a shadow clone it looked exactly like him. They believed it had something to do with his mind and chakra summoning the clone and not tenten's.

The fox demon was currently laughing at her with dark amusement while minato worried like a mother hin. _"Perhaps we should take a break and try to figure out what the issue is."_ massaging her temple's tenten hissed at Kurama who continued to laugh at her and sat down on the ground grumbling and rubbing her temple's willing the headache to go away. They were currently at the hokage's private training ground trying to put minato into a clone but obviously it wasn't going as planned.

"My youkai is different from your chakra it is stronger so it overpowers your chakra system and floods it. Minato is trying to gently push his chakra through your system. He needs to roughly overpower your chakra make it submit to his own." Kurama purred with a twinkle in his eye and tenten cringed. "Everything that comes out your mouth sounds dirty." Kurama chuckled and appeared in front of tenten with a smirk leaning down at her.

"He needs to be angry, So angry he loses control like i did when that boy touched you. He needs to want to take control." He leaned back slightly away from her and Tenten nodded shuffling away from him slightly. _"I don't like that idea."_ Minato mumbled. _"I'm not easily angered."_ he continued while kurama looked thoughtful. "Do you have any stories that could possibly anger us that you've never told us?" Tenten frowned looking thoughtful before ahhing suddenly. "I was almost raped my one of my mom's clients when i was 6." Kurama's eye twitched and minato fell silent. "She normally never bring anyone home but this guy was a regular and the old police force had been about. I came home early from academy and he was sitting on the couch half naked mom had stepped out to get something and he had spotted me. He approached me and tried to coax me into doing thing. Of course i refused and he pinned me down. Mom had showed up and knocked him out before he could do anything then apologized fiercely to me and promised it would never happen again. She had honestly been mortified."

 _"That makes me mad but it doesn't really anger me to the point of losing control."_ Minato mumbled and tenten shrugged kurama on the other hand looked pissed. "Is he dead?" he growled and she shrugged. "No idea maybe?" he began to grumble and tenten sighed. "He's not as quick to anger as you are kurama he's rational and thinks things through, He needs to be to the point that he moves without thinking about it. Like before you said you wanted nothing more than to break neji's arm we need that anger." Kurama suddenly smirked.

It wouldn't work if he did it but if someone else did then it might after all minato was a ninja and they tended to be possessive. "Minato how did you feel when that boy touched her?" Minato scolded slightly a dark gleam in his eye. _"If you hadn't of acted then i would have."_ Tenten smirked with kurama after relaying this to him. "So we recreate something similar." Minato frowned he didn't like that idea. He didn't however get a chance to state his opinion before they were heading in a random direction. Kurama counselled his more primal traits before they entered the village.

"So how do we recreate that situation? Neji won't touch me again or approach me so should i just walk into one of the strips clubs in the red light district?" Kurama hummd. "Do you know any touchy feely ninja? It has to be a ninja." nodding in understanding tenten pulled a thoughtful face. "No not really." Cocking her head to the side she suddenly grinned brightly. "Follow me." She led him to a store that she stopped outside of and turned to kurama face serious. "Stay here i"ll be right out." Kurama reluctantly agreed.

 _"Why are we in a store?"_ Minato asked in confusion tenten just rolled her eye's and strolled up to the young looking guy behind the counter. "Ahh tenten i see you couldn't resist coming and seeing me again." The brown haired blue eyed boy said wiggling his eyebrows at her. "I need a favore Guta-kun." the slight giggle that escaped made Minato's eye twitched. The boy's face seemed to brighten. "What might that be?" the suggestive tone didn't go over minato's head either. "Well, I need you to piss someone off for me." he leaned over the counter and held her chin in his hand giving a wicked grin. "Who might that be?" Minato felt himself twitch once again he didn't understand why but he didn't like the way this boy was staring at tenten or the fact that he was touching her at all. "A Jonin level ninja think you're up for it?" Amusement and fake lust fell over the boys face. Not that minato could tell the difference

"My payment for this task?" Tenten blinked innocently at him but internally cringed when Minato began to mumble darkly. Guta was an old friend of hers and they did this sort of banter all the time in reality guta and her swung for the same team. She just hoped that Minato didn't kill her friend when he took over. He was a bit overprotective at times and tenten was seriously starting to question his and kurama's feeling towards her when it came down to their actions.

"What is it you want?" His eye's flickered down to her lips and he smirked. "Well." Before Tenten or Minato could react a pair of lips descended onto hers. Minato froze and began to shake in fury blue eyes slitted and killer intent was radiating off of him. Before tenten fully registered what had happened she was roughly shoved to the back of her mind. Snapping her head up towards the screen she saw minato reach for her friends neck. _"Minato WAIT HE"S GAY."_ the hands fell by his side as the boy pulled away from Tenten or minato and grinned. "Can't believe you actually let me kiss you this time ten-chan no offence but that was disgusting." He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and grinned. "So who do you want me to piss off?"

Minato simple scolded turned and left leaving the boy behind and confused. Kurama saw tenten walk out the shop with Minato's mannerisms and chuckled. "How'd she piss you off?" Tenten tried to talk but she was roughly shoved to the back of her mind and Minato completely ignored her. Dark deadly grey eyes snapped towards Kurama who's eye's widened. He had never seen minato look so homicidal before now he was really curious watching his back as he stalked toward the hokage tower. "It must have been something bad." Kurama pushed as they walked down the street the killer intent radiating from Minato making several civilians stay clear of them. His scowl deepened and he didn't answer. As soon as they were inside the safety of the hokage private training ground under the hokage tower minato made a clone and slipped his conscience inside of it. Kurama caught tenten's body as it fell and watched her gain back conciseness before releasing her to stand on her own.

Tenten turned to Minato and gulped as Blue eyes pierced through her. "It was the only way i could think of that would piss you off enough." She got out quickly before a flash of yellow went into her vision and she found herself and Kurama sitting in the hokage's office. Hiruzen watched in surprised as his successor prowled the room left then right like an animal and kurama and Tenten watched. Kurama in confusion and tenten in fear.

Kurama turned to her with a frown. "What exactly did you do i told you to make him angry not homicidal and primal." Tenten blushed and turned to Hiruzen explaining to him that they needed to get Minato angry so he would flood her system much like kurama did. "So what is it you did?" Hiruzen asked slowly watching Minato mumbled darkly, growl occasionally, and prowl his office. "Guta-kun and I flirted and did our normal banner that we do and i might have let him kiss me." She flinched at the two bone chilling growls Kurama now prowling back and forth with Minato mumbling darkly.

"Minato seems almost animalistic?" Tenten nodded in agreement. "I think long time exposure to the Kyuubi and his yokai might have made him more feral than what would be considered human." Hiruzen narrowed his eyes and watched the two of them there body language mimicking each other. "I would seem. Do you have any way of calming them?" She actually snorted at the hokage. "Not at all. Just let em prowl they'll get over it." So they did and watched for an hour as Minato and Kurama prowled the office they both seemed to snap out of it about the same time.

Tenten was silently studying a scroll when it was ripped from her hands. "You will not do such a thing again." Blazing blue eyes stared at her intently and she twitched slightly before agreeing. Seemingly satisfied Minato sat down in the chair across from the hokage and sighed. "It's strange being on the other side of this desk." Hiruzen chuckled a glem appearing in his eye. "If i have it my way you won't be on the other side of this desk much longer." Tenten huffed slightly and mumbled. "No pressure." Hiruzen and minato stared at her blankly.

Kurama who was completely silent for a change was leaning against a wall glaring daggers into the back of tenten's skull. She just shrugged off his glare and continued talking with minato. "Now that we've figured out the jutsu what's the next step?" Minato went serious all of them forgetting the third hokage was even in the room. "We need to see how long we can maintain this, even now i feel my chakra draining i need better control over this jutsu."

"No one can see you that would completely destroy the purpose of keeping you hidden for now atleast not until you're completely free of me. Maybe a henge of some kind?" Tenten mumbled thoughtfully. Minato nodded face going serious. "I could pass as a normal civilian when i'm out and about in the leaf village."

"No one really knows about me except for the ladies i could pass you and kurama off as close family friends if we run into anyone we know."

"Kakashi and jiraiya might identify my mannerisms." Minato pointed out and Tenten narrowed her eyes in thought. If kurama and Minato where going to have free range from her mind they needed some form of story as to not cause suspicion however if minato did run into anyone he knew it could cause trouble ninja did after all notice the smallest of things. "Then we avoid them like the pledge and anyone else you might know. Jiraiya isn't in the village at the time and i haven't seen kakashi in months." Hiruzen cleared his throat grabbing their attention.

"The way you took work together in finding a solution is astounding." The looked between the two of them and for the first time wondered if something more was going on it wouldn't surprised him if there was. He just hoped Tenten would live through everything he didn't think his successor could handle another death of someone he loved. They both seemed to blink before Minato looked somewhat bashful and scratched his head slightly. "My apologies lord third i'm so use to it just being the two of us discussing matters." Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at that and looked to kurama who was now sitting on his floor by the wall looking half asleep.

"He only adds things in when we're stumped on a matter, other then that he just sits there half asleep." Tenten answered his unasked question with a shrug when she followed the hokage's eyes to the half asleep kitsune. Kurama just snorted and arose an eyebrow at them daring them to comment on his laziness. Neither did and Hiruzen turned back to Minato and Tenten staring intently. "Jiraiya isn't do back into the village until the chunin exams and kakashi just past a genin team for the first time they'll keep him busy." Minato raised an eyebrow at hiruzen. "What genin did he get?" A certain gleam of amusement appeared in Hiruzen's eye as he picked up a sheet of paper from his desk and handed it over to minato who smirked.

"Team 7 Jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake, Genin, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, And Sasuke Uchiha." He handed the sheet over to Tenten who briefly looked over it and smiled. "There the powerhouse team?" Tenten questioned as Hiruzen nodded. "Ahh you gave Hinata to kurenai i'm glad anyone else wouldn't have seen her potential." tenten looked over the sheet in obvious approval while minato read it from over her shoulder he hadn't looked at the other teams. "I see the ino,shika,cho formation has been passed down to the next generation." minato commented offhandedly.

"Who is sakura haruno?" Minato finally asked he knew who the uchiha was but he knew nothing of his sons other comrade. "A young konichi her parents are Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno." Looking at the hokage in surprised at the names minato frowned. "Kizashi and Mebuki there still alive?" The hokage nodded. "They've retired and fell into the civilian lifestyle." Minato chuckled and shook his head. "That is most definitely like those two." looking at Minato with an eyebrow raised Tenten waited for a summary she wasn't disappointed when Minato turned to her. "I knew them from academy and later from the battle field i thought they had died in the kyuubi attack it appears i was mistaken."Nodding she turned back to hiruzen. "Now about what we were discussing before."

 **I shall end this chapter here. Ok so fun fact about the story name i'm aware it's spelled wrong I accidentally spelled it wrong while doing the cover and decided to keep it that way. Anywho what do you awesome people think so far? Please let me know constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	7. They'll be starting soon

**Disclaim: Don't own shit, kinda don't wanna own shit.**

Tenten had a hard time keeping her displeasure concealed. After the hokage meeting Minato had insisted on dragging her and kurama to ichiraku ramen. She wasn't particularly fond of the stuff and to watch Minato wolf down bowl after bowl she could honestly say she lost her appetite. The blonde was now a redhead with grey eye's and his build and face had been slightly modified. He was still gorgeous. Kurama had lost his tails and ears kept his long red hair and now instead of piercing red eye's he also had grey eyes. The back story was he and Minato where old family friends that came to visit her occasionally which would be reason enough for them to be around but not to often and also account for why people haven't met them before.

"You sure do have an apatite." Tenshi announced with a chuckle, the blonde turned redhead had eaten 7 bowls already. Ayame his daughter also giggled. "I just really love ramen." Minato said scratching his head awkwardly. "What's your name son?" Tenshi asked and Minato frowned his eyebrows together slightly. "Kaze." Tenten and Hiruzen had decided that Minato needed to change his name a bit so they had taken his last name namikaze and dropped the nami making that his unofficial name until his existence was revealed to the leaf once again. Minato hadn't liked that even if it is necessary there were to many in the village that knew him by name.

"Ninja-san." The blonde haired bundle of sunshine and rainbows announced happily magically manifesting beside Tenten and playing with his headband happily. "I'm a ninja to now." Tenten Saw Minato freeze mid slirp and Kurama who was sitting beside her stare longingly at the kid. Tenten honestly didn't think either of her boys were ready to face the kid yet but they'd have to suck it up. "Well i guess you can't go around calling me ninja-san now that you're also a leaf shinobi name's Tenten." Tenten made kurama move down a stoll making room for Naruto in between Minato and herself. "So how'd the exams go?" She asked ignoring Minato and Kurama's unease. So naruto launched into the story of what happened with mizuki and so on. Tenten, minato, and kurama had already heard the story from the third but naruto told the story so passionate it was like hearing it all over again.

Tenten had noticed over time Minto beginning to relax from his stiffened position, Finally introduced himself. Tenten watched in mortification as father and son slurped down bowl after bowl of ramen. It was quite the horrendous sight to behold. Minato finally worked up the balls to actually ask his son questions and after a slight nudge from tenten Naruto ruluntecally answered them. They were simple his favorite color how his training was going little thing. "Is this guy your boyfriend Tenten?" Naruto finally asked after looking between the two of them. Tenten's face went ablaze while Minato choked on his precious ramen. Kurama who had been quiet most of the conversation chuckled. "Of course not He's a family friend." Naruto seemed to give them a sly Foxy grin.

"Sure lady." suddenly a pink haired girl angry entered the stand and grabbed naruto by his collar. "Naruto you idiot you're late for training even kakashi-sensei showed up before you." naruto paled. "S-sakura-chan." he stuttered out when said girl hit him hard upside the head after shaking him violently. "Let's go idiot we can't keep sasuke-kun waiting." the girl growled out dragging him away as naruto waved to tenten happily letting the angry female drag him off. "Bye tenten and kaze." Minato waved back after Blinking a few times. An awkward silence ensued afterwards as tenten sweatdropped. "Did that just happen." Minato nodded also sweat dropping. "She reminds me of kushina-chan." Minato mumbled feeling sorry for his son already. Tenten just shook her head and stood dragging Minato and kurama away from the ramen shop and towards the training grounds so they could help her train.

Time skip one month

"You did what?" tenten slammed her hand on The third hokage's desk and all but hissed mimicking Minato's anger with the situation. He and kurama were currently inside her mind fuming at the decision the hokage had made regarding a certain team 7. They still needed to work out all the kinks with transferring their minds into shadow clones "I sent them on a c-ranked mission outside of the village, I believe they're ready for it." she felt the familiar chakra flood her system and huffed when her eye's met slitted red ones minato had taken over her body to talk with hiruzen. "Why can't you two warn me before taking over?" kurama shrugged and sent her a flirtatious smirk that she scolded at. "Well since you're here why don't we start from your last lesson?" She paled and wailed at Minato to give her back her body before the sadistic fox dragged her off. "But today's my day off." She whined as kurama snorted and drug her off.

Minato calmed slightly at the banter the two engaged in but he was still upset. "Are you sure that it's such a good idea what if something happened? It should be at least two to three months before they're given a c-ranked mission." Hiruzen sighed before chuckling. "Your son is very convincing trust me they're ready if they weren't then I wouldn't have sent them out." Minato slumped in defeat before nodding.

Silence followed before Minato started chuckling darkly catching Hiruzen by surprised. "What's wrong?" he asked somewhat cautiously. Minato shook his head and smirked. "It appears I'll be free for a while kurama has dragged Tenten off to train her kenjutsu more." Hiruzen nodded and a spark entered his eye. "Would you like to help with my paperwork?" Minato scolded before stalking off. "Nice try Lord Third but I remember the horrors of paperwork." Hiruzen sighed but nodded and waved a hand dismissively toward minato who stalked off still possessing Tenten's body.

With kurama and tenten

Barely dodging a sword slash tenten hissed and raised her sword up once again to block another quick strike. Kurama stood across from her continuously looking for an opening. She was getting better he lazily noted when she quickly blocked a strike he had aimed at an opening in her defense he was only using a quarter of his strength and speed but she was faring well even for that. Not to much longer Minato entered the field and Tenten hissed at him barely dodging a slash from kurama's sword. "Where did you put my body blonde?" minato chuckled slightly. "In your bed at home don't worry I made sure you'd be conformable." the gleam that entered his eyes made tenten groan. "You've been hanging out with kurama to long blonde." tenten huffed out while kurama narrowed his eyes slightly. "can we continue our session now?" tenten sighed but turned to him and nodded.

Minato watched silently from the sidelines as kurama continued slashing at tenten. He was surprised as she ducked under a particularly nasty slash and used her sword to slash out at kurama who's eyes widened in surprised and pushed himself back a few feet. Tenten huffed and puffed, Kurama and Minato just stared at her. "How did you?" minato mumbled as tenten raised an eyebrow at him. "I saw an opening so I took it and released my gravely seals." Minato and Kurama at the moment looked like proud parents at the girl's announcement.

" I suppose I should up the amount of power and speed I'm using once again." Kurama looked thoughtful and Tenten visibly sagged in disappointment. He alway upped the difficulty right when she almost lands a hit on him. It wasn't fair she wanted to beat the shit out of the smug Kitsune. "It'll come in time." Minato suddenly spoke patting her head affectionately like one would a pouting child. She of course scolded at him and brushed off his hand. "Today's suppose to be my day off i'm leaving." they had realize aswell that while tenten was a hard worker and dedicated konichi she enjoyed her days off so they let her leave to do as she pleased.

"You sonofabitch." Tenten growled she had thought minato was fucking with her but he wasn't. She woke up in bed to being stripped down the only and I mean only thing she had on was a large white t-shirt. "Good work you shouldn't have even give her a shirt though i suppose you are learning." Kurama whistled patting Minato on the shoulder who chuckled darkly. "There's a small risk someone would have seen her naked if I had left her with nothing on." Minato gave his reason and Kurama nodded in understanding while Tenten did her best to ignore the two of them. Kurama's perverted ways had been rubbing off on Minato here lately and any time either of them took over her body she would wake up in nothing at all, very little, or in a weird out fit kurama had put on her to model and stare at in the mirror. They never touched her inappropriately well Minato didn't kurama groped her a lot in her mind and out of it. He had never full blow molested her fortunately.

They had decided to try the unsealing in two years time by then they hopped tenten would be strong enough to withstand it. The Third hokage currently had anbu keeping tabs on tsunade they would need her help for after the unsealing. Jiraiya was expected back by the chunin exams and Hiruzen and Tenten were doing damage control on the subject. They would need his help but minato was fiercely against the idea. Who knew the Blonde could hold grudges. _"Her best asset would be her breast and she's not even fully developed yet imagine what it would be when she's older."_ Kurama's voice cut through her mental block she kept up for her own sanity. Minato snorted slightly. _"Her hair is by far her greatest asset."_ Kurama glared at him. _"I will never nor will i ever try to understand your strange hair fetish."_ Tenten sighed and rubbed her temple's. "Don't you two have anything better to do then discuss my better assets?" Both fell silent before she got a reply. _"No."_ they said in sync.

One month later

"You're shitting me fire red hair?" Tenten asked in surprised almost spitting out her tea. Minato nodded sipping his tea aswell. She had been curious about naruto's mother so she had asked Minato and he was all happy to talk about Kushina. They were currently in Tenten's mind scape talking while Kurama went through Tenten's closet and threw anything he found unacceptable away. It had all started with a pair of shorts.

 _Flashback_

 _"What are you wearing?"_ Kurama asked in surprise. Tenten glanced down at her dark black bootie shorts and rose an eyebrow at her mirror letting kurama see it. "It's hot today." The obvious way she pointed that out made kurama roll his eye's. _"Of course."_ a long pause and tenten slipped on her sandals at the door. _"You're not doing out in those are you?"_ he cut through before she could open the door. "Well yea i'm going shopping for new clothes today remember?" Kurama snorted. _"Not in those you're not."_ Tenten growled at him. "You're not my father." Kurama waved her off. _"I'm protecting you from the prying eye's of horny males."_ "Bullshit. Beside it's not like these are the only pair of shorts i own i wear them all the time during the summer."

 _End flashback_

And so he had flooded her system and taken over throwing away her shorts and several other pair's he didn't want her wearing in public. She couldn't wait for them to be out of her mind honestly she hated having her life controlled by the asshole Kitsune. "She was very obvious to my advances as well i had to bluntly walk up to her and tell her i was in love with her before she finally got i wanted to be more than friends." A fond smile pulled across his face. "She beat the crap out of me called me and idiot then agreed." She frowned at that and sweat dropped. _"She sounds kinda abusive."_ she didn't voice that thought besides Minato acted like he liked the abuse. "You're totally a masochist aren't you Blondie." He chuckled and shook his head before beaming at her. "I'll take that as a yes." the mutter was ignored by Minato.

"You actually remind me of her from time to time." He smiled a bit to sweetly at her and tenten twitched but refrained from commenting. She had realize that while kurama unintentionally pissed her off most of the time Minato did so strategically. " When do you think he'll be done destroying my closet?" She finally asked after a long tense silence. Minato seemed contemplative for a good moment glancing at the screen kurama was still in the mist of pulling out clothes and mumbling to himself. Minato shrugged. "I still don't understand his problem with your clothing choice." Minato pointed out and tenten nodded. "Neither do i, So what if perverts look at me as long as they don't touch i don't care." he seemed to chuckle at that. "Neither to i because I know if they did touch you could handle yourself." She actually smiled at that. "You're quite the charmer when you're not trying to anger or annoy me ain't you blondie." he smirked at that. "If i recall correctly I have quite the sexy voice." the tea she had been sipping got spit out and she turned crimson. "I can't help wayward thoughts." he just shook his head and they listened to kurama grumbled to himself about how horrid her closet was.

"You're done? Does this mean I get my body back?" he grunted and tenten felt her consensus slip inside her body once more. She rose an eyebrow and stared into red eye's. "What are you doing?" a tail lazily circled her around the waist and picked her up holding her in midair. "We're going shopping." She slumped slightly and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can shop for myself, and put me down." She had notice over time one of kurama's tails or several of them would randomly wrap around her or hold her up in the air to bring her face to face with the tall man before her. She assumed it was meant as an intimidation tactic but when she asked about it kurama had bluntly stated they have a mind of their own and do as they wish unless he willed otherwise. It was an intriguing fact to learn and she had slowly gotten use to the feeling. After about a 20minute stare down she finally conceded and took him with her. It would be a long two years she decided.

 **Ok so i know it seems kinda rushed and everything, you also didn't get to see to much of tenten's training either but that's mainly because i want her strength and stuff like that to be measured when she goes up against the other genin. Also i want her style and stuff to be surprise. Minato is originally 5'8 ft in the anime. I'm making him 6'0 ft in my story. Don't judge me i like tall men und women. Moving one, Tenten shall be 5'0 ft like she was in the anime and when fully grown she'll be 5'4 ft she's originally 5'3 ft but i'm upping her height by one inch because i'm weird and don't like when numbers aren't even. It pains me just to add the 5 ya know? Kurama is 6'4 because well he's kurama and i've always imagined kyuubi's human form being like super tall because he towers over buildings and shit. Moving on, I decided that since Minato and Kurama have been together so long they would pick up on eachothers mannerisms and such. Also i have a theory that long time exposure to yokai could cause animalistic behavior. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	8. Chunin Exams Pt One

**Disclaim: Unfortunately this amazing anime doesn't belong to me im just borrowing some characters and plot to amuse myself. I own nothing.**

She twitched ever so slightly trying to keep herself and the beings within her mind calm and collected. She had just been pushed to the ground by the two fake genin not letting anyone into the fake examination room. Neji and Lee had come up with the strategy to act weak and of course being their teammate she had to play along. Minato and kurama didn't like this idea at all. _"Take long breaths and calm down you're giving me a headache."_ they both stopped growling darkly but they were still mumbling to themselves. _"I'll kill that boy for coming up with such an ignorant idea."_ You can only guess who that was. So wrapped up in her trying to calm them down she didn't notice lee step in between sasuke and the fake genin.

Neji walked over tenten following closely behind him. "You broke the agreement already lee." Neji shook his head in obvious disappointment and lee frowned. "But." he mumbled under his breath and stared intently at sakura. Tenten snickered as he was shot down, Successfully drawing the bundle of sunshine and rainbows attention to her. Whatever sasuke and Neji where saying was interrupted by. "Tenten!" she sidestep naruto when he flung himself at her then grabbed his arm preventing him from falling face first onto the ground. "Ahh naruto i didn't realize you were competing this year." It was a complete lie but she was to good at it to get caught lying to the boy.

"I looked for you after i got back from my mission but i couldn't find you." He pouted and tenten grinned ignoring the curious gazes her team and his shot their way. "Well it's not like i was hiding or anything i was just preparing myself for these exams." Obvious admiration showed across his face as little stars appeared in his eye's. "With how powerful you are i would have guessed you were already a chunin." Scratching her head awkwardly she glared darkly at neji when he snorted causing the boy to stiffen. This didn't go unnoticed my sasuke who narrowed his eye's at her. "Well we kinda held back a year to train for the exams instead of taking them last year."

He nodded before looking at neji and lee with confusion. "I thought your boyfriend's where your teammates who are these guys." Going crimson tenten coughed into her hand minato and kurama chuckled at her but she ignored them. "Wait i remember you you're the girl i always find naruto with when he's late for training!" Sakura had an ahha moment and pointed at tenten accusingly. She narrowed her eyes at the pinkett she didn't appreciated the girl dragging naruto off and screaming at him. "You're the banshee ." sakura's eye's widened then narrowed darkly at tenten who rose an eyebrow. She appeared to have made an enemy.

Naruto looked nervously between the two girls while sasuke stepped up and demanded tenten's name. "Naruto-chan already announced my name to the world weren't you paying attention?" The uchiha frowned and tenten mentally had a fangirl spasm. _"He's so freaking cute i just want to cuddle him to death."_ This thought leaked past her barrier for wayward thoughts and the silence that overtook her mind made her flinch slightly. _"I can't help stray thoughts."_ she defended herself immediately afterwards. Neither of the beings in her mind acknowledged it. Shaking her head she came back to the real world and watched sakura angrily drag her team away.

Lee turned to tenten with teary eye's. "Why did you insult sakura's youthfulness?" Tenten sighed but shook her head and walked towards the examination room. Her and neji stood outside the door patiently waiting for lee and Guy to appear both of them disappeared one after the other. Once they appeared again team guy went into the room and waited for the first exam to begin.

Tenten sat patiently in a corner and rose an eyebrow when Naruto's team entered she would normally care but at the moment she was attempting damage control. _"Ok look I literally can't help it if he's adorable and I have a fangirl moment."_ she had learn both Minato and Kurama had budding feelings for her it was the only way that she could explain their odd behavior and possessiveness. She didn't mind their feeling for her if anything she was beginning to feel the same way but she was patient and would wait until they made the first move. She felt annoyance race through her when neither of them acknowledged her. _"Well fine then I won't talk to either of you for now one."_ Both were brooding in either corner of her mind and she ignored they're brooding with even more annoyance.

Shaking her head tenten watched as the rookies called attention to themselves then naruto announced how he was going to beat everyone in the room. Tenten almost felt proud of the boy. That is if he wouldn't have announced his name turning himself into a huge target. She rubbed her temples then her eyes slid over to Hinata who was a stuttering mess as she stared at naruto with a blush on her face. _"Well, well, well, it seems like he's as dense as his father."_ This grabbed both of the beings in her mind attention immediately. _"What do you mean?"_ the confusion in Minato's voice made her snort she purposely ignored him as he had so cruelly did to her earlier. She let him wallow in that for awhile before she took pity on him and gave him something else to wallow in.

Heaving yet another sigh tenten felt relief flood her when ibiki come forth and announced the rules for the first test of the chunin exams. _"They want to see how well we can gather information without being caught, information in the ninja world is power."_ She glanced around the room to see what her fellow genin were doing and was impressed at the different ways they were cheating catching sight of neji's byakugan she smiled slightly that is until her eyes fell over to the last uchiha and kurama released a growl that slipped past her lips. No one but the red head with the green eye's, Kiba, and ibiki seemed to notice though. Ibiki shot her a cautious look and tenten shot him a reassuring one in return. The hokage had informed Ibiki, Anko, and Hayata of tenten's special case before the exams much to Minato's dislike. The fourth hokage didn't want anyone knowing but if something were to go wrong and he was set free the hokage wanted to proctors for the exams to be warn ahead of time.

Hey eyes caught lee's for only a split second and she hummed attaching chakra strings to the mirror to show him neji's paper. She waited for him to adjust his head band before sagging slightly and breezing through the questions. _"Your team work in incredible."_ Minato finally spoke and tenten contemplated ignoring him. When she didn't respond kurama seemed to huph. _"You shouldn't have thought something like that about an uchiha brat."_ Of course he would try to make it seem like their jealousy was her fault. Focusing on her paper she continued to ignore them. _"She's upset with us."_ Minato pointed out _"No shit she's upset."_ Kurama snorted _"Perhaps we should apologize for ignoring her."_ The kitsune seemed to visible stiffen before snarling _"I've done nothing that would Warn me apologizing."_ they seemed to both fall silent before a small snare finally cracked the silence. _" I will refrain from ignoring you."_ Kurama finally bit out toward the end of the written exam. _"I apologize for ignoring you as well."_ Kurama growled and minato gave a closed eyed smile to the demon.

Tenten stayed silent staring intently at naruto. _"He hasn't written a single thing yet."_ She pointed out not forgiving them and easily changing the subject. This was the right thing to do seeing as both of her boys started to worry like mother hins. _"Maybe he didn't understand the fact that we needed to cheat. Honorable yet ignorant."_ Minato began pacing as tenten pointed this out. _"We should help him."_ she shook her head. _"No we shouldn't."_ Both of them stiffened. _"Why?"_ the accusing growl that left Minato's mouth made Tenten roll her eye's. _"He's a ninja now I want to help him to but he needs to earn being a chunin not have it handed to him because he decided to carry him through the competition. Besides even if we offered help he wouldn't accept it look."_ they watched Hinata offer help only to be shot down when a kunai whizzed by naruto's head and the boy behind him got dragged out. _"She has a point."_ Kurama pointed out while Minato grumbled and pouted like a child.

Soon enough Ibiki began to announce the last question. Tenten watched in slight amusement as everyone in the room had a slight bitch fit. Her attention snapped to and narrowed in on sakura who looked like she was about to raise her hand. Following the gaze to naruto tenten actually snorted at the girl. Naruto was shaking but what the pinkette didn't seem to realize was it was out of rage not nervousness. She smirked along with minato when naruto raised his hand only to slam it down on the desk. "Don't underestimate me I don't quit and I don't run, you can act tough all you want, you guys aren't gonna scare me off, no way, I don't care if I do get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life, I'll still be hokage someday!" ibiki stared intently at him. "This decision could change your life if for any reason you decide to quit nows your chance." naruto stared back just as intently and tenten felt a rush of pride at the boy when he spoke his next words. "No way I never go back on my word that's my nindo, my ninja way."

Tenten rolled her eyes when they were all passed and the other genin began protesting. Before she would stop it a certain blonde took over. "You shouldn't be questioning him you all have passed be grateful of this fact." the dark glare he shot over the room had everyone backing down immediately. Looking towards ibiki Minato nodded and sat back down as Ibiki shivered. Annoying the fourth hokage was something that wasn't done to easily and it seemed that this group had don't just that. _"It'll be an interesting exam."_ Ibiki thought with a smirk.

Tenten locked eyes with kurama who chuckled darkly. Raising an eyebrow at him they watched as Minato attempted to calm himself down. "He's quick to anger." she pointed out. "I don't know why it made me so angry." Minato's voice boomed through the field. Kurama shrugged and tenten yelped when said demon was suddenly sitting on her and glaring down at her. "What the hell are yo…" she got cut of when he buried his his head in her neck and growled. "Submit." Her eyes turned into saucers. "What?" Kurama's growl got louder. "Submit." he pulled away and glared down at her darkly eyes flashing. "Cock your head to the side." Minato suddenly mumbled before sighing. "The only way not to submit would be to challenge him to a battle and make him submit to you. You're not strong enough to do so yet the only option would be to submit." Tenten narrowed her eyes at kurama who looked feral at the moment. "If I don't?" She mumbled. "Then you won't be moving from that spot and as a woman there are other ways to make you submit to him if you don't give in quick enough." Minato warned. She yelped when Kurama pushed her harder into the ground and growled out for her to _**"submit"**_ his voice dropping and becoming more demonic. Releasing a growl of her own tenten huffed and cocked her head to the side. The growl turned into a purr and kurama lightly scraped his teeth along her neck tails swaying happily. Huffing when he let her up she shot him a glare.

"Why the sudden need to make me submit and what does that even mean?" She lightly touched the scrap on her neck and shivered at the odd sensation that traveled down her spin. Giving her a lazy glance kurama snorted. "You're now apart of my pack placing you under my protection. No man is aloud to court you without my permission first." Tenten gave a dead pain. "So you made me "submit" to ensure you could control my love life? This wouldn't happen to be because of my wayward though would it?" Kurama didn't acknowledge her and tenten felt her subconscious slip back into place. She locked eyes with anko the second she was back in control. Nodding anko seemed to relax and then threaten the class sadistic grin in place. "I'll send word to your sensei's so you know where to meet me tomorrow." Tenten huffed at that getting a sneaking suspicion she had missed something. Tomorrow would be a long day.

 **So what did you guys think of the first part of the chunin exams? I'm so looking forward to writing the second part. Things are definitely going to go different. I'm still trying to figure out whether or not I'm going to have tenten, Minato, and Kurama intervene when sasuke gets bitten by orochimaru what do you guys think I should do? Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	9. Chunin Exams Pt Two

**Disclaimer: As much as i would love to say i do i don't own anything.**

"The forest of death? Well that's a catchy name." Tenten mumbled with a small smile on her face. Lee soluted her then went into a monologue of youth. Neji just snorted and Minato and Kurama where currently playing shougi. The game was still going from last night and it was interesting to watch them play neither of them even seemed close to ending the game it had to be in her personal opinion a world record but Minato said that it once took him and Shikaku Nara two weeks to complete a match. He explained to her that they would leave then come back to it as other duties got in the way.

Shaking that away Tenten scanned the area her eyes jumping from one team to the next. Then she felt it a fast moving target heading her way. She swiftly moved to the side and rose an eyebrow at the orange jumpsuit clad boy that had went to pounce her. The clearing went silent as everyone else stared at the scene in shock. "Did you notice him?" muttered through the clearing everyone in shock that naruto had appeared from nowhere like he did and yet Tenten easily dodged him.

She brushed the imaginary dust from her person and stared blankly at Naruto who was currently sprawled out on the ground in a face plant. He then sprang up from nowhere and tried to tackle hug her again. Tenten easily dodging as he continually jumped at her until finally he stopped and they had a stared down. "Tenten-chan." he whined and she sighed opened her arms and let him hug her. The ball of sunshine and rainbows sparkled before tackle hugging her making tenten giggle.

The people just sweat dropped dubbing their abilities as flukes because they were obviously to foolish to be actual ninja's. The genin didn't see what Anko saw as she observed the two of them through slitted eyes. _"She was able to predict where he was going to jump by the slight movement of his body before he pounced. That kid i wouldn't have even noticed that he was there if it wasn't for that suit catching my eye. God Minato you've got yourself an interesting two there don't you."_ Anko smirked. _"This years going to be interesting."_

"Listen up maggots the second part of the chunin exams is about to begin. This is gonna be fun." Tenten listened intently while Anko explained the rules. Naruto's team walked over the pink headed one breathing heavily. "NARUTO how dare you run off like that." Tenten's face spasmed into a small half smile. "I had to say hi to Tenten-chan, Sakura-chan." Naruto blushed and scratched his head sheepishly. Tenten zoned in on the motion slightly. _"Seriously how do people not notice he's your kid?"_ Minato grunted at her in acknowledgement while he played and tenten rolled her eyes before focusing back into the conversation.

Narrowing her eyes tenten watched a kunai wiz past naruto cutting his cheek. Hissing tenten held a kunai to Anko's neck who appeared from nowhere and licked the blood from naruto's cheek. Anko's eyes sharply snapped to tenten who rose an eyebrow at her eye's equally sharp. "Getting a bit trigger happy there aren't we?" Anko let a pleasant smile cross her face noting the threat in the genin's voice. "I just get so excited sometimes." both woman snapped there eyes to a grass ninja that appeared behind them with Anko's kunai held up by his tongue. "Your kunai." anko also gave him a pleasant smile. "Why thank you grass ninja." Tenten rolled her eyes at anko and placed her kunai back in her pouch before walking towards her team.

"What was that about?" neji asked and tenten shrugged keeping a small distance between them. Minato and Kurama got a bit pissy if she stood to close to any male in her age group that wasn't naruto or lee. " Just our prompter getting a bit to excited." lee instantly butted in all happy. " Has my beautiful lotus flower said anything about me." He had that huge grin in place with a thumbs up, teeth white and sparkling. "No." His entire face fell and Tenten and Neji took a step back. An emo corner lee was worse than a happy lee.

"Your relationship with that genin won't compromise this team?" It was phrased in a threat sort of way while still being a question. Tenten snorted why Kurama and Minato stopped playing their game going ridged. _"Why can't we kill him again?"_ Minato mumbled under his breath while Kurama snorted. _"He's on her team and a leaf shinobi, Her reasons."_ Tenten huffed and Ignored them getting a narrowed eyed look from Neji. She turned on her heels and walked towards Lee ignoring Neji all together. Then he reached out and touched her. Again.

Killer intent moved through the field bringing everyone jounin, chuunin, and genin alike to their knees. Everyone watched as Tenten darkly glared at her teammate. "You touched her again boy. Do you not remember what happened the last time this happened?" Hiruzen appeared shocking everyone as he spoke. "Tenten." the obvious order in his voice made the girl go ridged before she snorted. "Whatever, I will take action the next time he touches her person." Hiruzen sighed as tenten seemed to sag slightly the killer intent in the area disappearing completely and everyone saw the girl in a new light as she stood there.

"Sorry bout that Hokage-sama." She bowed deeply and Hiruzen nodded before telling Anko to carry on with the exams after she got to her feet.

Flashback

She huffed in obvious annoyance as she watched Kurama take over her body. "I could have handled it." Her eyes then snapped to Minato whose fists were balled and his knuckles were turning white. She shook her head. "Are you two just going to get pissy and intervene every time i get in any form of physical contact or damage?" he didn't respond. She began to fade out narrowing her eyes slightly at him. _"I need to find a way to keep them from taking me over."_

End flashback and slight time skip

Pushing her bangs from her face Tenten finished filling out the form that Anko had given her and the other genin. It pretty much said if they died the leaf wasn't responsible. "Way to terrify them even more." Tenten mumbled to Anko before grabbing their earth scroll and sealing it inside one of her sealing scrolls. Anko gave a sadistic giggle and waved them away.

"Gate 56." every team stood outside their respective gates waiting to be let in so they could begin the exams. "Once we enter be on guard." Neji all but ordered and Tenten scoffed. "No shit, who died and made you leader anyway." neji grounded his teeth together glaring at tenten. "Lets just get through this stage." he hissed and Tenten gave him a cheery grin. "Ofcourse."

Lee frowned at the two of them. "We need to do more youthful team building i will tell gai-sensei." Neji and Tenten paled shaking their heads back and forth. "Our team work is fine lee no need to tell guy-sensei otherwise." Lee gave her a grin and thumbs up. "If you are youthfully positive yush." they both sighed at the same time sagging their shoulder slightly before shooting each other death glares behind lee's back.

"The exams start now." the gates opened and Anko yelled after the teams that all sprinted into the forest. "Try not to die." Team guy come to a stop after 20 minutes of running. A high pitch scream rolled through the forest. Neji smirked. "It's began." They looked around at one another. "Well split up and all meet back here if we find anything." Neji threw down a kunai. Tenten and lee nodded and they all jumped separate ways.

After 30 minutes of running tenten stopped and began setting traps into place a small smirk crawling across her face as she sat in a high branch concealed from any unexpected ninja and waited for her pray to fall into the trap.

 _"What scroll do you need?"_ Kurama finally asked an hour into her waiting game. _"Heaven."_ Kurama just released a small snort and tenten refrained from rolling her eyes at him. _"Your plan is impeccable."_ Minato commented and tenten looked around at her many traps hidden expertly by the terrain. _"That's the point."_

Curiosity got the better of her as she asked. _"Is your game over? Who won?"_ Minato chuckled and kurama groaned in exasperation. _"Ill assume Minato did from your reactions."_ Kurama began to grumble and Tenten barely managed to stiffen a laugh at the kitsune's expense.

Tenten rose an eyebrow as minato began humming in her mind. _"You have such pretty hair Kurama."_ Kurama just grumbled and tenten curiously began to lightly meditate. She came into the field as Minato ran his fingers through Kurama's hair humming still. "What are you two doing?" she asked and minato still humming grinned cheekily. "Since i won i get to play with kurama's hair. His hair is so soft." Minato sat in the field with kurama's head in his lap gently running his fingers through his hair.

"I'll never understand you minato." Tenten smiled lightly only for kurama to snort and pop an eye open peering at her lazily. "Trust me you don't want to. Did you know blondie here has a fetish for redheads and assertive women?" minato belched and shot kurama a withering glare as tenten giggled slightly. "I kinda figured what with his past relationship and all." Minato pouted at her and tenten shrugged. Reaching forward she twirled a piece of kurama's hair between her fingers and rose an eyebrow. "Your hair is really really soft. How the hell did you get it this soft." Kurama peered at her lazily. "It's the same texture as my fur." Tenten just shook her head at the fox before releasing his hair and lying back on the fields grass, relaxing in her mind's eye. Moments like these were common between the triad but far and inbetween.

A trip wire went off and she snapped her head forward into consciousness narrowing her eyes and watched as a group of unexpected cloud ninja fell into her trap. Weapons rained down over them and they couldn't dodge them all resulting in two of them unconscious and their female teammate worse for wear. Tenten shook her head, swiftly moved in and searched their bags avoiding booby traps and giving their still conscience teammate time to heal and look after her team.

They also had an earth scroll and Tenten groaned at the news grumbling to herself before making her way to find another team taking their earth scroll with her after all the less out there the less teams that will pass. By time dawn was approaching she had already secured one earth scroll and one heaven.

 _"You should head back to your rendezvous point."_ Minato suddenly pointed out and tenten hummed to herself. She did already have the scroll they needed plus one. Sighing she quickly made her way back only to find neji alone. "Any luck?" she asked and neji nodded holding up a heaven's scroll. "You?" Tenten snorted holding up an earth and heaven's scroll. "Yea." her eyes scanned the area silently. "How long should we give him before hunting him down?" Neji shrugged chunking her the heaven scroll that she swiftly sealed away with the others.

"Until noon." with that they sat in silence before neji seemed to huff to himself. "You're different." Tenten looked up at him then back down at herself. Her old pink top was now purple she had also put a purple power limiter in her ear as an earing. She was completely decked out in purple, gold, and black it had everything to do with kurama throwing purple cloths at her while they where shopping something about then bringing out her eyes more.

"I needed a wardrobe change." neji shook his head slightly. "Not just your cloths your chakra coils have changed became more powerful and your more graceful when you walk. You hold yourself with more confidence." Tenten heard kurama growl from inside her mind. _"You shouldn't be looking at her long enough to notice those changes boy."_ Tenten gave Neji a small smile that he reciprocated. "Thanks i feel different."

Kurama growled and tenten mentally rolled her eyes at him before releasing a puff of air. They once again lapse into silence but it was more comfortable now than it was before. Noon rolled around and both tenten and neji stood and shared a weary glance with one another.

 **Ok so what did y'all think? I decided I didn't want to save sasuke from himself and I have big plans for sakura's love life. Also sakura in general I plan on having tenten play match maker in konoha so who should who end up with? Ahh BTW naruhina is off limits for the simple fact I love them together along with anko and kakashi. Everyone else is free game. I would like to thank Sushi_77 for the idea that kurama's hair would be the same texture as his fur thank you. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	10. Shit Goes Down

**Disclaimer:I still unfortunately do not over naruto or any other references I may make. (Pouts in my emo corner)**

Neji activated his byakugan and tenten spoke. "Do you see him anywhere?" neji nodded taking off with tenten hot on his trail. "He's up ahead, there are nine other chakra signatures with him." He deactivated his byakugan and tenten's blood ran cold over the scene she stumbled upon. "You ninja are just second rate." Neji narrowed his eyes. "Huh that's pretty tough talk i guess that makes your village third rate, I wonder if any of you amateurs are ready to take on the real thing." "Oh lee." she mumbled and neji let out a growl. "You blow it."

Tenten could say he was pissed. "You used our teammate as a punching bag nobody does that and get away with it." His byakugan activated quickly as he glanced at her. "No more holding back tenten full power." Tenten nodded and quickly grabbed her kunai only to have neji deactivate his kekkei genkai. "neji?" she asked and the weird mummy thing began sassing them only to have neji smirk. "It's out of my hands now."

Tenten frowned then stiffened completely. "That power." she mumbled and minato growled from inside her mind. _"Don't, we need to report this to the hokage immediately. Watch him closely don't let him harm the leaf genin."_ Tenten nodded then watched as a tattoo covered sasuke demolished the other team. _"He's fast but he's nowhere near you and kurama's level of fast."_ Minato remained quiet but Kurama chuckled in dark amusement.

The banshee stepped forward and tenten tensed ready to spring only for her to easily calm her teammate. _"It appears the uchiha has a soft spot for Pinky."_ Once everything was calmed down tenten walked over to lee and started smacking him. "Wake up lee." he snapped his eyes open. "Tenten-chan? Where is sakura." a soft smile found it's way across tenten's face as she stared at her teammate. "She's fine lee."

 _"Where's naruto?"_ Minato asked in worry and tenten scanned the area and relaxed when her eyes landed on said blonde who at the moment was being woken up by the other genin. _"Something's wrong."_ Kurama mumbled. Tenten frowned in confusion. _"What do you mean?"_ Kurama suddenly released a growl as Naruto sprang up. _"That snake blocked his connection to my other half."_ Tenten wearily looked naruto over. _"What do you mean?" 'He means naruto no_ longer _has access to the nine tails chakra."_ Tenten paled at this realization.

 _"Will he be ok?"_ Minato sighed in exasperation. _"He'll be fine but we need to reverse the 5 prong seal from him as soon as possible."_ Tenten nodded in understanding and watched with a small smile as sakura walked over thanking lee for his help making him blush. "You're welcome sakura-chan." He stuttered up and Minato sighed dreamily from inside her mind. _"Young love."_ Tenten snorted down a laugh and hugged naruto to her when he shouted her name and practically tackle hugged her. "I'm happy you're ok naruto." he beamed sunshine and rainbows at her then went on to tell her all about him and his team getting attacked by some weird lady.

 _"Orochimaru?"_ Tenten questioned minato who groaned in annoyance. _"Why do you know these things."_ Tenten rolled her eyes at the blonde. _"Lady tsunade is someone i idolize i know everything there is to know about her and her team especially now that i have access to the Hokage's secret library."_ Minato shook his head with a groan. _"ofcourse."_ Tenten narrowed her eyes at him in thought. A light bulb went off in her head, she growled out. _"Were you going to try and hide this from me?"_ Minato shrugged casually. _"It would have been for your own good as a lower ranking ninja there are certain things that are need to know for you and other things that aren't."_ Kurama sighed at him. _"Nice going there."_ Minato glanced at the redhead in confusion but stiffened when tenten's voice cut through the clearing. _"I see."_ she said nothing more and minato watched in surprised as a storm cloud rolled through the clearing.

 _"This upsets her?"_ he didn't get a response and realized tenten was blocking them. Now pissy tenten gave a humph and glared at lee demanding they head out. Both of her teammates shot her a cautious look wondering what brought on the attitude change. "The towers up ahead." Neji pointed out and tenten sighed with a nod.

Tenten watched in barely contained aggravation as lee and gai-sensei had a tearful reunion. After he explained the writing in the wall him and lee started crying and holding each other. She twitched when gai told them to head to their room until the other teams arrived. When they got to their room tenten huffed once again. Then promptly turned and shot the anbu at her window a death glare.

"What?" cat shook her head at the genin. "Lord Hokage wishes to speak with you." Tenten sighed and nodded gesturing for cat to lead the way. "What has put you in a bad mood?" cat asked the genin and tenten huffed once again before massaging her head. "It's nothing." Cat hummed but didn't push her for an answer as both women stopped outside of an old door that cat tapped on lightly. "Enter." cat and tenten entered quickly and car bowed before disappearing from view.

The familiar barrier went into place and tenten sighed before letting minato then kurama take over so they could be apart of the conversation. Once each of them were in their respective clones tenten relaxed. "We have a problem Lord third." Minato spoke seriously anko was relaxed up against a wall and sighed. "Damn right we have a problem. These exams need to be canceled or sasuke uchiha needs to be pulled." Hiruzen sighed in aspersion. "If we end the exams or pull sasuke then Orochimaru will retaliate along with most of the village." Anko hissed.

Tenten sighed. "The mark on sasuke, can it be sealed?" everyone looked at each other quickly. "It can be. I've spoken with kakashi and he wishes to do a small will seal, as long as the boy has a strong will it'll keep the seal at bay." Tenten shook her head. "He has too much hatred for a will seal to work." Minato hummed thoughtfully. "I could do a three layer seal." Minato Suggested and tenten once again shook her head the rest of the room melting away as they talked. "What if we perform a transfer jutsu on the mark. We could transfer it over to something else and he would be rid of it." Minato looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Orochimaru would become suspicious, no one would be able to do a transfer jutsu to that magnitude except for myself or maybe..." Minato trailed off and tenten huffed at him. "Jiraiya, but he would have to be informed of your return so he could take the credit if orochimaru starts looking around." Minato glared at her and tenten glared right back both tense. Kurama sighed and walked forward. "Can't we just let him have the uchiha?" this snapped both of them out they're small glaring match only to glare at kurama. "No." he smirked and moved away as the room was swept into silence.

"I agree with the kid." Anko finally spoke taking Tenten's side immediately hiding behind said girl slightly when Minato's glare turned to her. "I also agree with tenten." Minato's glare moved to hiruzen who then also hid behind Tenten.

Tenten rolled her eyes at them then turned to Minato glaring back at his glare. "It's happening Minato you can be apart of it or you can brood." Minato looked away from her and looked out the window. Tenten sighed her gaze softening. "It's know you're mad at him but letting him know doesn't mean you have to forgive him." The stubborn look in Minato's eyes disappeared and his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine."

Tenten grinned and gave him a quick hug that he reciprocated. "Finally, it only took 6 months." Tenten shook her head as Minato chuckled. Moving away her eyes landed on Hiruzen. "So how do we do with." Hiruzen cut his eyes to kurama who lazily leaned against the wall watching the two of them with a gleam of affection. "Firstly I'll need to borrow kurama." Kurama glanced at hiruzen with a raised eyebrow and tenten stiffened her and Minato both moving to block the hokage's view of the tailed beast.

"Why?" Minato bit out and Hiruzen gave a small chuckle at their protectiveness while Kurama shot a foxy grin to their backs. "I would like his help in ensuring the preliminaries go off without a hitch, Also the rest of the exams a month tops, I would have like Minato's help but it's safer if he stays inside your mind." Tenten rose and eyebrow. "Preliminaries?" Hiruzen nodded quickly releasing a small sigh. "Their are too many genin that passed this year we'll have to at least cut them in half and it's only the second day i'm sure more are coming." Tenten looked thoughtful before a huge grin took over her face.

"Sweet!" Minato just rose and eyebrow and Hiruzen shook his head at the girl. "Don't tell any of the other teams i want it to be a surprised." Hiruzen smirked and Tenten giggled. "You got it chief." she lightly hit Minato with her hip and rose an eyebrow at him that he sighed at. "I'll catch up later lord Third." Minato puffed out the room and Tenten turned swiftly to Kurama and began patting his head when his tail wrapped around her and brung her to his level. "If anything happens just expel your clone." he just smirked a her before placing her down on the ground.

Tenten shot him a look that made his smirk grow. "Behave." she then turned to Hiruzen and anko. "Have fun if he doesn't behave just call me maybe?" she then whistled and walked out the room leaving the kage and jonin alone with the tailed beast. "Well i'm gonna go." anko chuckled awkwardly before practically running from the room. An awkward silence followed in her wake. "Will i just be staying with you until this is over?" Kurama finally asked slight annoyance in his voice. Hiruzen cleared his throat and walked over to a drew taking out some clothes and handing the to the kitsune.

"You're going to me my personal anbu until the end of the exams, These are your anbu regulation uniform." Kurama narrowed his eyes at the cloths then smirked at the fox mask. "All you'll have to do is conceal your tails and ears the mask will hide you eye's." Hiruzen cleared his throat and turned away. "Ill leave you to get ready." As soon _as_ he was done kurama just stared at the cloths. "Why did i agree to this?" a little voice in the back of his head chuckled darkly. _"You didn't you just went along with it."_ kurama just shook his head at himself before stripping and quickly changing.

"I despise anything that isn't a kimono." kurama snarled before closing his eyes. "This is going to be a long month."

Tenten smirked as soon as she was back _into_ her room. _"How long until he bails?"_ Minato asked and Tenten's smirk grew larger. _"I don't even give him a week."_ Minato snorted at her. _"A week i don't even give it a day."_ Tenten giggled slightly.

It was a fact that kurama hated everyone. His temper was legendary for a reason. She was honestly surprised the Hokage asked for his assistance to begin with. Kurama was also very very lazy he took lazy to the next level. The fact that kurama went along with this was just as surprising and extremely amusing to the say the least. "It's gonna be a long month." She mumbled under her breath another giggle escaping that Minato chuckled at.

 **A small part of the second part of the chunin exams before before the preliminaries start ooo ahhhh...Hmmm i'm curious about something. Should i just kill Orochimaru off. I mean orochimaru is a threat but i'm pretty positive that Minato and Hiruzen plus probably Kurama could straight up destroy orochimaru in the third part of the exams. Who should i have tenten fight in the preliminaries? I was thinking maybe having her kick sakura's ass and giving the girl a reality check on what a real konichi is. Or maybe have her go against ino? Anyone except temari. (Wiggles eyebrow) I Got plans for temari and tenten. What do you Gals and guys think? Also i plan on having tenten go up against dosu at some point so how does one combat sound waves if you have any ideas let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time**!


	11. Preliminaries

**Disclaimer: (Sits in emo corner while waving my hand dismissively) Still don't own shit.**

Tenten just stood there behind lee starring Kurama down while he stood beside the hokage. She hadn't heard a word the hokage was saying at the moment Kurama had her full and unwavering attention. To say the Kitsune looked good in Anbu gear would be a gross understatement, Kurama looked sexy as fuck and he knew it too.

Tenten shook her head ridding herself of these thoughts before massaging her temples. Minato had been a headache the last couple days without kurama to keep him occupied he aggravated her none stop with his rambling. Tenten most certainly had a new respect for kurama and the fact the he hadn't killed the blonde yet trust her she had tried on several different occasions the past couple day, he was just too quick to catch.

Releasing a small suffered sigh tenten glanced at Naruto and narrowed her eyes at the last uchiha. He had been being an asshole to his team since he walked into the room and it was seriously testing her patience. Hayate stepped forward and announced the first match between Yoroi and Sasuke. Tenten sat above the arena with her team. Feet dangling over the edge, Hayate announced the beginning of the match and tenten let a small smile form on her face when sasuke began getting the hell beat out of him.

She could practically feel Kurama's glee from where she stood. "That's lee's move." Minato pointed out and tenten narrowed her eyes glaring at the uchiha who stole her teammates move. "It is but how did he know it?" As if sensing her train of thought neji stepped forward. "He and the Uchiha fought before the exams it's where sensei and lee ran off to." Tenten nodded at him understanding. "Seriously lions barrage?" Tenten asked and Minato shook his head with an amused chuckle.

Sasuke fell to his knees as he was announced the winner. Kakashi appeared beside him quickly and whispered something making tenten stiffen. "I thought." Minato cut her off quickly. "The will seal can keep it under control until we meet up with jiraiya." Minato spouted his name like a dirty word and Tenten barely held in a giggle.

The next match was called with shino as the winner and tenten watched in fascination as the bugs went back to him. "Interesting." she mumbled under her breath. Minato hummed in agreement. "I've always found the aburame technique interesting as well." Tenten nodded in agreement she adored the way he took out his enemy.

Then came kankuro and Mitsumi, that fight was interesting to say the least and was over fairly quickly with the puppet master at the winner. The whole crushing his bone's thing intrigued tenten and she began thinking on something similar with her chains. "You're an extremely sadistic person i think kurama's warring off on you." Minato pointed out with a chuckle as Tenten shrugged.

Then came the next battle between Ino and Temari. Tenten cocked an eyebrow and watched with barely contained sadistic glee as ino ran forward and temari hit her away with the end of her fan and the girl didn't move from the crater in the wall. Hayate cleared his throat before walking over to ino and checking her pulse. "Temari is deemed the winned do to her opponent rendered unconscious." Tenten couldn't help it and busted out laughing holding her side.

The entire room fell quiet as tenten laughed. "OH my Kami are you fucking serious priceless, this right here is just priceless." Hiruzen cleared his throat and shook his head while Kurama silently chuckled beside the Hokage. "Tenten." she fell silent and looked up ignoring as the looks she was getting. "Lord third?" "Real it in a bit so we can continue." Tenten giggled with a nod. "Of Course Lord third." silence followed as temari shot Tenten a sarcastic grin. That she returned full force.

The next match come up and Tenten jumped down into the arena with a cheeky grin on her face. "Who do i cheer for?" Naruto mumbled to himself and sakura glared at him from her place in the arena. "I'm your teammate naruto." She exclaimed and Naruto sighed. "But sakura-chan tenten-chan's my friend." he pouted and tenten shot him a grin. "Don't worry naruto go ahead and cheer for Pinky she'll need it." Sakura turned to tenten with a scold. "Yea right." Tenten grinned practically bouncing as Hayate announced the start of the match.

"Let's go pinky show me whatcha got." Tenten stated using a come hither motion with her hand. Minato let out a sigh. "Shop antagonizing your opponent now I know kurama is rubbing off on you." Tenten rolled her eyes moving slightly to the side when sakura threw a kunai then tried to hit her.

Pushing the girls fist down tenten used her own momentum against her resulting in a face plant. Sakura let out a frustrated screech continuing in to try and hit tenten only to face plant over and over again. "Tenten/Tenten." Kurama and Minato's voices spoke at the same and she huffed shooting kurama a withering gaze. "Fine." Sarura went in for another hit but tenten sidestepped her and pushed her fist forward punching the girl so hard she flew back towards the wall lee easily catching her before she could hit said wall.

She was out like a light and the entire arena was dead silent. "Winner tenten." Hayate then turned to lee eyes narrowed. "I'll overlook it for now but try not to intervene in another fight would ya kid?" lee grinned at the shinobi before giving a thumbs up and jumping to the banister sakura tightly held in his arms. Tenten shook her head and walked up the steps to the top. Neji nodded at her and Naruto hugged her with a grin. "Good job tenten-chan!" Tenten shook her head at the boy. "You should be with your teammate." Naruto grinned and grabbed her wrist dragging her over where kakashi leaned against the wall with sakura and ino side by side. Tenten looked the girl over quickly and pulled out some cream from her medical bag. Kakashi looked down at her with narrowed eyes and tenten shrugged. "It's a herbal cream I made it should help with the sting." kakashi nodded and watched her closely as she applied it to sakura's stomach.

The girls shirt was turn where her fist had hit. "I might have hit her a little too hard." shikamaru snorted at her from his place beside the unconscious ino. "You think." Tenten shot him a sheepish grin. "I'm still adjusting to my strength." she looked at Ino up and down before applying a bit of the cream to her stomach wound as well. "Here can you give this to her when she wakes up?" She asked the nara boy handing him a smaller thing of the cream she had used giving the same thing to naruto for his teammate before standing and dusting off her pants.

Minato who had been silent so far cleared his throat. "We'll have to work on your strength control." Tenten shook her head at him before walking over to gai and lee who were crying and telling her how youthful what she had done was. "You shouldn't take pity on your opponent's." Tenten snorted at him. "I didn't I showed respect for another ninjas effort." she leaned over and watched with a calculating gaze as shikamaru and kin stepped forward. Her gaze traveled to and held kurama's as they had a small stare down with one another. Anyone else would think the fox turned anbu was standing there stiffly and emotionlessly but tenten could tell kurama was annoyed by something as he narrowed his eyes at her from behind his mask. "The hyuga boy is standing too close." Minato clarified for her and tenten's posture stiffened when she notice he was right.

Discreetly she moved away from neji and stood beside lee who was also watching the fight. It wasn't discreet enough because somehow she had caught kakashi's attention who stood close by staring her down while pretending to read his book. Tenten shrugged at him before paying attention. Shikamaru had already caught the sound user kin in him shadow possession jutsu. He pulled out a kunai.

" Game of chicken huh." she thought to heal and minato who chuckled. "The sound ninja is too close to the wall she'll knock herself out while the nara will easily dodge. The plan is truly ingenious, then again I would put it past a nara to come up with a plan like this. They're amazing strategist." Minato sounded proud and tenten couldn't help but to chuckle slightly out loud when kin did in fact got her head on the wall.

She couldn't help but narrow her eyes when kakashi narrowed his at her. "I don't like you being on his radar." Minato mumbled darkly tenten just sighed at him. "I can't do anything about it." she shrugged and minato huffed at her much to her amusement. "I swear you act like such a child sometimes." he just ignored her as the next names were called. Naruto Uzumaki vs Kiba Inuzuka. Tenten blinked at the names then went into full blow cheer mode.

"Woo come on naruto you can do it kick his ass." she grinned then blinked when she noticed the looks her team and naruto's team where shooting her way. "What it's naruto of course I'm going to cheer him on." the female member banshee shook her head and also began cheering for him. Naruto grinned and gabe them a thumbs up. "it's in the bag." Tenten watched in fascination as he got him ass kicked all over the arena. "Maybe we should help him train after he wins this?" tenten asked Minato with a slight sweatdrop. " What kinda training is kakashi pouring him students through they all suck." Minato seemed agitated and tenten couldn't really blame him naruto and sakura have no form to speak of they just run to their opponent and hope they get a hit in

"Uzumaki barrage huh he sucks at naming jutsu minato almost as much as you do." Minato snorted at her. "I do not stuck at naming jutsu." Tenten smiled slightly. "Rasengan, and flying thunder god. Need I continue?" minato just huffed. "Shhh I'm trying to watch my son put a mutt in his place." Tenten snorted slightly.

"Now I have to use my super secret ninjutsu." naruto suddenly exclaimed then her fared right in Kiba's face. Tenten face paled but figured she saved the idiot. "Nice plan naruto using his sensitive nose against him." she nodded clapping slightly and everyone lessened their is this get a moron look. Naruto nodded. "Well yea he seemed so proud of his nose through our fight I figured I'd use it against him." he scratched his head slightly a move tenten zoned in on before giving a pose and thumbs up yelling. "Believe it." at her. "Like seriously how the fuck do people not realize he's your kid?" she asked Minato who sighed a long dramatic sigh. "I don't have a clue." he shrugged and tenten also sighed in annoyance. "You two have so many of the some mannerisms and everything." she grumbled out loud ignoring the looks some of the jonin that heard her shot her way. She shook her head and walked out to the bathroom as the next match was lined up.

 **I'm gonna end this here just to build the suspense ya know? What do y'all think of this chapter so far? Hell what do y'all think of the story thus far? Let me know. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	12. No lee

**Disclaimer : I unfortunately don't own anything. (Wallows around in my own depression because of this fact.)**

Tenten stood outside of Lee's hospital room her head resting on her hand. _"He should have been more careful."_ she sighed at what minato said and just stared at the door in front of her. Her and neji had made it past the preliminaries but lee wasn't so lucky. _"I just hope they're able to help if not then we're hunting tsunade down a lot sooner than you had hoped I'm not settling until I hear from the best medic in the world that lee can't be helped." Tenten was determined gai and lee were getting a second opinion from a better doctor the first told them that lee would never be a ninja again. Everyone on the team except for Neji was determined. Tenten was still pissed at the hyuuga boy for almost killing Hinata._

 _Tenten was going up against dosu which she had to find a way to combat his sound waves. How does one combat sound waves? Sighing Tenten rubbed her temples gently before letting her eyes fall to the door as gai walked out. "Sensei?" she asked as he looked up at her sadness in his eyes. "It's the same." a depressing atmosphere followed his words. "Well tsunade is most definitely coming home early."_ Tenten almost growled and minato didn't comment she stood and walked out the hospital towards to hokage's office. She walked in not even bothering to knock and completely ignored the sannin inside the office with the hokage. "Tenten." Hiruzen began in surprised as she slammed her hand on The desk. "You and blonde can suck it. Tsunade is coming back to the village and soon even if I have to drag her here by her fucking pigtail." jiraiya just stared wide eyed at the slightly irate girl and Hiruzen chuckled. "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with lee would it?" tenten huffed and crossed her arms under her chest. "This has everything to do with lee." Hiruzen looked sad now. "The doctor from the land of tea?" tenten shook her head. "No he can't help said the surgeries to risky he only have two percent chance."

Tenten looked around for a moment still ignoring jiraiya. "Where's kurama at?" Hiruzen shook his head at her in amusement. "He's running errands for me." Tenten nodded slightly. "So what does said blonde think about your want to hunt tsunade down." Minato chuckled slightly. _"It wouldn't matter what I have to say she's gonna do whatever she wants."_ Tenten snorted arms still crossed. "He said it doesn't matter what he says I'm still going to do what I want. He's not wrong." Hiruzen just gave a small sigh at the spitfire.

"Well you came just in time, jiraiya just got back to the village." Hiruzen turned his attention to the sannin and tenten sighed also turning around to stare down the man she had completely ignored. "Jiraiya this is tenten. Tenten this is as you know Jiraiya." Tenten nodded in acknowledgement towards the old pervert and sighed. "I wish I could say it's nice to meet you but the huge headache I'm getting at the moment said otherwise." jiraiya looked at her in surprised but tenten turned away ignoring him. "Have you filled him in yet?" Hiruzen chuckled. "I was just about to when you came bursting in." Tenten gave the Hokage a sheepish look.

Taking a seat in the chair in front of his desk jiraiya did the same quickly as that familiar barrier went into place. "Sensei what's going on here." jiraiya asked in confusion as he looked between hiruzen and tenten. Hiruzen sighed rubbing at his temples slightly a strained smile making it's way across his face. "What i'm about to tell you is top secret very few know it." He leaned forward in his chair as he spoke staring intently at jiraiya as he nodded going serious. "Minato Namikaze is still alive." absolute silence you could hear a pin drop as jiraiya stared wide eyed at the third hokage. "Impossible." jiraiya finally spoke eyes still wide shaking his head in denial.

Hiruzen sighed once again letting his eyes glance briefly to tenten who looked in slight pain. "It is possible he was somehow sealed inside the mind of a child when he was selling kyuubi inside of him." jiraiya look shocked letting his eyes fall to tenten as hiruzen stared at her. "Tenten currently has minato along with the kyuubi sealed inside of her." Tenten cringed once again. "Can I let him out now he's seriously giving me a headache." Hiruzen chuckled and jiraiya just stared at her as tenten closed her eyes and her entire manarrisama changed to Minato's before he did the clone jutsu and slipping his conciseness inside of it.

Tenten began filling out of her chair and minato supported her body as seconds later she come to. Giving him a slight smile silence decended in the office as minato stared jiraiya down. "You're alive." jiraiya mumbled shock on his face. Minato just nodded and moved out of the way when jiraiya stood from his chair and went in for a hug. "You left my son alone." Jiraiya's eyes widened as minato continued. " I get it you where all turn up about our passing and under a lot of stress but you left my son to fend for himself. Everyone in the village hated him for something he couldn't control. He grew up thinking he was unloved and unwanted. You and tsunade could have changed that, you two promised Kushina and I you would watch out for him." Minato sighed and ran his hand through him hair. Tenten walked over and patted his shoulder. "We can focus on that later minato all you're doing is stressing yourself out. We need to get down to business." Minato nodded at her and jiraiya looked them both over with a calculating gaze before locking eyes with hiruzen.

"We need your help with sasuke uchiha." Minato began to jiraiya breaking down what he wanted to do and how Jiraiya need to take credit for it so it wouldn't get back to orochimaru that Minato was alive. "The boy will be asleep but orochimaru knows there is only two people in the world that could perform this jutsu and both are dead." Minato sighed. "Not even you could do it correctly. But he doesn't need to know that." jiraiya nodded. "I'll spread the word that I've finally mastered seal transfer." Minato nodded and tenten stepped forward at that. "So tsunade-sama?" Hiruzen blew out a breath. "I'll have my anbu track her down once again. We'll find her after the chunin exams." Tenten grinned hugely. "Yes, I'll let guy-sensei and lee know." she took off before any of them could say a word.

Kurama appeared in the room several seconds later. "minato." he nodded slightly at Minato and minato nodded back "Tenten?" minato shrugged lightly. "Ran off." Kurama huffed slightly in annoyance. "Ofcourse she did." he gave jiraiya a look before turning to hiruzen. "Your assumption is correct orochimaru is the leader of sand now." Minato and jiraiya's eye widened as kurama continued. "I belive he murdered the third kazekage and has taken over. Sand and sound are planning an attack on the leaf during the chunin exams."

Hiruzen shook his head lightly. "I had hoped that I would be wrong." Kurama snorted at him. "Well you're not how do we proceed?" Hiruzen's face fell into seriousness. "If it's an attack on the leaf our productors should know along with our best jonin." he began to name of Jonin and anbu who should know about the future attack on the village.

He seemed to contemplate something for several seconds before coming to a decision. "Tenten will be informed. We can not risk her not knowing." Minato made a face at that but didn't question the thirds reasons for telling the genin misinformation could be deadly at this point for her and them.

"Are there any others lord third?" Minato asked and Hiruzen shook his head pipe in his mouth. "No others should know. Kurama gather all that have been listed including tenten. Do so swiftly and discreetly." Kurama made a face then disappeared from sight completely the only indication he had been there was the red smoke that came with his disappearance.

 **That's the end of that one. It has been such a long time I apologize for this. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	13. Let them in

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto unfortunately is love to but I don't.**

He appeared moments later in Lee's room staring at all three people who occupied the room. "Lord Hokage Has summoned Tenten and Might Guy for a meeting, active immediately." Tenten smiled at him with a small nod in understanding. Kurama narrowed his eyes at the girl but said nothing more as he disappeared in yet another red cloud of smoke.

"I wonder what the Hokage has to say to us." Guy stated in his normal hyper way. Tenten made a face as they left lee to himself whilst they went to meet with the Hokage. "Not the slightest clue." she knew it had to be important if Kurama had been the one to deliver the message. She could only hope it wasn't something to life changing.

When they did make it Tenten simply walked in through the door getting a nasty look from ibiki. Who she simply stuck her tongue out at. She stopped cold and just stared at minato who stood beside jiraiya eyes narrowed in thought. Her eyes snapped to her sensei who was staring at Minato as if he had two heads.

"Minato-sama." Guy said slowly eyes widening when Minato smiled at him. "It's been awhile guy, you've grown in an interesting way." Minato released an awkward chuckle and Tenten narrowed her eyes at him, then turned to the third in wonder.

"What is this?" Hiruzen cleared his throat and leaned forward just a bit. "Something new has developed and we need to take immediate action." Tenten blew her bangs from her face then locked eyes with anko and her anbu guard cat. She wandered over to them ignoring Minato who narrowed his eyes at her.

"I take it you've been briefed as to why you've been protecting me?" cats eyes wondered to Minato then back to Tenten. "Yes." Tenten smiled a little bit at this, before looking back towards the Hokage who looked very stoney at the moment.

"So other then sensei who else are we telling?" She was honestly curious. She didn't quite understand why they were telling anyone about what was going on. If it was the hokages call she would follow it without question. "Asuma, kurenai, and kakashi, they are all being informed of the happenings." Tenten blinked then glanced at Minato in a bit of wonder. "You don't have a problem with this?"

Minato shook his head. "The security of the village is at risk." that in itself said enough, so whilst her sensei sat their in confusion over the entire thing Tenten stood in the middle of the room thoughtfully peering at Minato.

Seconds later Kurama appeared in the room in front of Hiruzen. "They have all been informed." Hiruzen nodded. "Thank you fox." cat narrowed her eyes at the anbu not quite sure who he was. Kurama simply shrugged then stalked over to the wall grabbing tenten's wrist along the way; Then making her sit in his lap when he plopped himself down against the wall.

"Is that really necessary?" Minato asked eyes narrowed at Kurama who simply narrowed his eyes back. "I haven't seen her in over three days. Leave me be." Tenten just sighed at both of them and waved off Minato's slight eerie.

"Leave him be Minato." Minato just huffed a bit at both of them and crossed his arms over his chest. Staring darkly at the both of them. Several of the people in the room inched away from his dark mood. Kurama just let out a sigh of contentment as he and Tenten ignored the blondes eerie.

Guy looked at the two of them sitting together silently, for once being quiet as he tried to figure what was happening. " _What have you gotten yourself into my young lotus flower."_ guy thought as he continued to eye the two of them in weary. He waited patiently for the others to arrive so they could be briefed on what was going on. He let his eyes wander to the fourth hokage who stood beside jiraiya continuously giving his student and the fox anbu dark looks.

The others soon showed up then promptly stared wide eyed at Minato. He paid them no attention kakashi no surprised was the last to show himself. When he did his eyes went comically wide. "S-sensei?" he looked so confused as he stared at Minato a bit lost. Minato's eyes were soft as they landed on his student understanding in his eyes. "Kakashi long time no see." kakashi just continued to open then close is mouth Hiruzen cleared his throat before any of them can say anything.

"The fourth hokage is indeed back and if young Tenten will come forward i'll begin the explanation." Tenten stood from Kurama lap much to the fox demons eerie. But as we've mentioned before she didn't really care if he got mad. Like she didn't care if Minato got mad. Kakashi narrowed his eyes and watched as the girl walked over then jumped up on the hokage's desk sitting down on said desk. "Well it all started when I found a seal in my mind." as she began and ended her story all the ninja in the room that hadn't heard her story before look slack jawed.

"That day that neji spoke such cruel words." guy began and Tenten nodded her head. "Yes sensei it was the same day that I found the seal." kakashi looked so startled by all of this. "So no one was told about your being still alive? Only the ones directly involved knew." kakashi seemed to nod a bit at this information coming to terms slowly with the fact that his sensei was in fact still alive.

"i-I Thought you were dead sensei. After you and kushina I was so lost." Minato smiled a bit before walking over to him student. He took Kakashi into a quick hug. "I'm here now kakashi. I apologize for hiding this from you for so long." Tenten watched the exchange silently for several moment before shrugging light.

"So why are we telling everyone again." tenten rose an eyebrow at the third body completely relaxed. Hiruzen's face became stoney. Tenten and every other ninja in the room stood a bit straighter under his intense stare.

"We have reason to believe that sound and sand are planning an attack on the leaf." absolute silence filtered through the room. Minato continued taking his place directly beside the hokage on the other side of the desk.

"Orochimaru is orchestrating the attack. We have reason to believe he has been posing as the kazekage to destroy leaf." Tenten was stiff now knowing why the third had called this meeting. It made perfect sense, telling the other Jonin with genin involved the truth about Minato. Should the attack go threw when Minato happen to appear on the battlefield it would help if the others knew what was happening.

"This is a matter of our villages security. We don't need orochimaru knowing we know what he's planning. Until further notice we need all of You on high alert. You'll get your orders inconspicuously. Dismissed." at Minato words ibiki, cat, and Hayate immediately left the room. Tenten cocked her head to the side Peering thoughtfully at kurenai and asuma. "Will our genin be ok?" they each looked weary at kurenai's words and guy couldn't help but nod in agreement as he eyes Tenten. He no doubt was processing everything still.

"The genins protection in all of this with be of utmost priority. However we will not be canceling the exams." the expression on the thirds face was stern. Asuma and Kurenai bowed. "Yes lord third." they left, after also bowing to Minato. Minato just cocked his head to the side nodding at the two of them.

"So let me get this straight, orochimaru is planning the annihilation of our village. I'm just suppose to sit back and do nothing?" Anko asked a somewhat angry look on her face. Hiruzen sighed eyes softening just a bit as he eyes the woman. "We need a game plan before acting anko. This is the best we can do for now. You'll get more information as our plan comes together." Anko relaxed just a bit nodding in understanding. "Sure thing lord third." she nodded towards Minato, pausing before leaving the room. She looked back at tenten eyes deadly calm.

"Watch your back kid. If orochimaru catches wind of any of this. You'll be the first person he goes after." Tenten's eyes turned hard at her fellow kunoichis warning.

"I'm aware, I have my orders should things go bad." Anko nodes eyeing Tenten a moment longer before leaving the room. Tenten let her body relax slightly as she eyed the other people left in the room. Kakashi was currently staring her down, a certain gleam in his eye. Guy-sensei wasn't staring at her no. He was staring Minato and Kurama down eyes narrowed just a bit. Jiraiya was leaning against a wall a bit away from everyone else. His eyes were closed as he listened to what was happening around the room.

Kurama was staring her down. Minato was silently studying the other room occupants and lord third had sat back a bit in His chair. Guy stepped forward standing next to kakashi. "Kakashi, it seems well i'll be seeing you more often." kakashi shot guy a look.

"Sensei, have you aged Any?"kakashi looked at Minato cautiously and Minato shook his head. "I don't think i'll start aging again until I'm no longer sealed. In not in my physical body after all."

Tenten looked a bit sheepish at kakashi next question. "You said it would take two years for you to be unsealed? Why is that?" they had really just ghosted over the fact that tenten wouldn't be free of Minato or Kurama for two years.

"Well I'm not strong enough. Mentally, physically or chakra wise. The unsealing would kill me. I already removed one layer of the seal when I came across the door in my mind. Fortunately it didn't harm me but it did give them the ability to sense their surrounding. Their more present and can understand what's happening in the outside world I guess you could say." tenten awkwardly scratched her head. She released a huph of air when Minato and Kurama both appeared in front of her. Not so discreetly moving her being them and blocking kakashi view of her. "We won't take the risk." Minato stated firmly.

Kakashi nodded pulling out his book. "I'll find you later Tenten." he then disappeared from view. Minato narrowed his eyes at were his student once was. Guy laughed loudly striking a posse. "Are you the reason my youthful flower has grown so much?" Minato sweatdropped as guy continued to laugh giving him a thumbs up. "Yes, I hope you don't mind she asked. We couldn't risk anyone other then us training her." guy blinked the radiot smile on his face wavering just a bit, "us?" he looked at Kurama who smirked. Although no one could see it because of his mask on.

"Yes, us." Kurama voice was almost as sadistic as his training sessions. Tenten just huffed at him moving from behind the two of them. "They've taught me a lot sensei. Ill demonstrating my new skill set for you later." guys grin was huge once again.

Teeth gleaming. "It eases my mind greatly to know what the mission you are on consists of." he ruffled Tenten hair roughly. Tenten just smiled at her sensei as he to ran off to go once again check on lee. "Tell him i'll be by to visit soon." she yelled after guy getting a. "Yush." in return.

Tenten turned standing straighter. The only person left was jiraiya. She turned to him silently. "It should make it easier on you now that so many people know." jiraiya began and Hiruzen finished for him. "Cat will have more of an eye out for everything to. Now that she knows what, and why she's protecting you." Tenten shrugged lightly. " It doesn't really matter either way. As long as all the people we've told are trustable we'll be fine."

She walked over to Kurama poking him slightly in the chest. "Visit more often. Your chakra has been running thin. You can't just hold this jutsu forever." Kurama smirked but didn't reply. Tenten turned her head towards Minato. "Are you going to talk with jiraiya more?"

"We need to do the seal transfer on Sasuke Uchiha. Then buffer out details concerning your seal, and the five pronged seal Naruto holds." Tenten patted his cheek a few times. Then she turned to Hiruzen giving him a bow. "Lord third, is there anything more I should be made aware of?" Hiruzen shook his head. "That will be all for now Tenten."

"I'll be going then." with that she left the tower heading out into the busy konoha streets.

 **Und** **done. What do you guys think? Everything progressing. Hopefully I can get this done quickly so we can get to the good stuff. Was it a good decision to let everyone know? Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	14. different turn

**Disclaimer: I truly don't own any of the Naruto plot or characters**.

She gently pushed her bangs from her face. Eyes narrowed as she glared darkly at kakashi. She had went to visit lee at the hospital. Only to come across kakashi trying to stick Naruto with some guy named ebisu.

She was slightly thankful Minato and Jiraiya were off taking away away assumes curse seal at the moment. If they weren't then she was positive Minato would be having a field day right now. Perching her lips she studied the three of them. "Hey naruto, what's up?" naruto intently brightened considerably giving her the normal tackle hug. It took a great bit of Tenten strength to stay standing. Something she took not of immediately. _"He's getting stronger."_ she filed this away. Fairly positive Minato would want to know.

It must have been the opening kakashi was looking for, because he immediately sunshined away. Naruto went into an uproar over this fact. "I don't care about training my fundamentals." Tenten narrowed her eyes at the ebisu character. She didn't like the way he was eyeing Naruto. She didn't like it at all.

She listened silently as they came to an agreement. Ebisu would hunt Naruto down. "Bye Tenten-chan i'll see you after a win." Naruto took off a huge grin on his face. Tenten staid back. Gazing silently at the man Ebisu. "Treat him well, id hate to have to report you to lord third." Ebisu"s eyes went huge. He didn't respond as he disappeared from view no doubt to follow Naruto.

Tenten swiftly made a shadow clone. After doing so her shadow clone and her locked eyes. Both eyes fairly dark. "You know what to do, follow them." Tenten's clone gaze a quick solute. Before taking off in their direction.

"That was very thoughtful of you. Looking out for Naruto like that." kakashi stated leaning against the wall. Tenten glanced at him, although his primary focus seemed to be on the novel in his hand. Tenten knew he was also looking at her.

"He's my friend." it was reason enough to look after Naruto. Kakashi hummed thoughtfully. "The father in this book is very protective." kakashi stated blandly. Tenten understood his meaning immediately. She cocked her head to the side slightly. Trying to find a way to phrase what she was about to say the right way. "I've actually read that perverse hogwash. The father is protective but so is the heroines best friend." kakashi eyes were understanding at that moment.

"I suppose she is." they sat in silence for several seconds. "So how was your day."

"Why are you keeping me." she cocked her head to the side eyes narrowed. He was making small talk in an attempt to keep her in the waiting room. Tenten had used this tactic several times. Kakashi gave an almost careless shrug. "No reason." Tenten rolled her eyes stepping quite bluntly around kakashi who followed behind her.

She stopped right outside of Lee's hospital room. Cocking her head to the side she glanced at kakashi. Stopping right before pulling open the door. "Is there a specific reason your following me?" kakashi shrugged lightly. "Just waiting." Tenten narrowed her yes at him and opened the door to Lee's room. He and guy sat in the room talking to each other.

"Hey lee." his head snapped up and a huge grin fell over his face. "Tenten-chan you visited." Tenten smiled huge. "Of course I did lee. How are you." they spoke for a bit kakashi hanging back of to the side of the room.

"Um Tenten why is kakashi following you?" lee finally addressed the kakashi in the room as Tenten stood to leave. "Not the slightest clue."

She really didn't know why the silver haired male was following her around. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know either. It would probably just make her mad in the end. So she chose to ignore him. He wouldn't give her a reason anyway it was obvious to her. He had already refused to tell her once, why waist the breath?

So walking down the road, a certain kakashi hatake following her. Tenten suddenly felt the weight on Minato in her mind. It was a heavy weight not his normal pre range. She paused in her trek down the road towards were her clone had dispelled itself moment before. _"Minato?"_ she didn't get an answer and this made her more weary.

"kaze said he'd be using to much chakra so he might not check in for a bit." kakashi started from behind her. Tenten stiffened just a bit glancing at kakashi silently. "Is that why you've been following me?" kakashi shrugged but when he disappeared from view. He confirmed this for her.

Now Tenten was indecisive did she find, and check on Naruto? Or should she meditate and check on Minato. She huffed making yet another shadow clone and sending it out to keep tabs on Naruto. Heading to the training grounds her team normally stayed at.

When she made it she instantly sat down. Getting into position and meditating. As her body relaxed she felt herself being pulled into her mind. Tenten opened her eyes looking around her mind scape. Stopping when her eyes landed on a certain blonde sleeping against a tree. "Damn it Minato." she was half tempted to go over there and shake the holy hell out of him. But the closer she got the more her anger left her. She had underestimated the sheer amount of chakra it must have taken to do the seal transfer technique.

She squatted just a bit in front of him studying him silently. Cocking her head to the side she stared at him. He looked peaceful. But exhausted. Tenten just sighed sitting down on the ground in front of him. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off into deeper meditation. She had never really meditated while in her mind. It surprised her that she could. Before to long her peaceful meditation was broken by Minato.

"Why are you in meditation" his voice had a certain amused quality to it. Tenten scolded a bit letting her eyes pop open as she took in the blondes face. He was smiling at her but he still seemed fairly exhausted, this was something she noted immediately. "You were sleeping, it's not like a had anything better to do." Minato blinked twice before a huge smile pulled across his face. "You were worried about me." Tenten scoffled though she didn't deny what he had said. She saw no reason to. Minato smile only grew larger. Before she knew it she was sitting in the blonde mans lap, his arms wrapped around her. His head resting on her shoulder. " I find it upsetting that Kurama gets to constantly hold you like this. Yet I don't ever seem to get the opportunity." Tenten who at that point had been trying to get free froze. Then relaxed in the blondes hold.

"You shouldn't push yourself as far as you did. You were completely drained." Minato released a breath as he spoke. "That would normally be nothing for me. But I find that my chakra drains itself when using the jutsu Kurama and I use to walk around. I'm still unsure how he has managed to stay that way so long."

"I don't do complex seals whilst using that jutsu." Kurama voice filtered thru. He had appeared from nowhere literally. Resting his head in Tenten's lap. Minato sighed. "Must you always ruin our moments with your presence?" Kurama snorted barring his head into tenten's stomachs while she played almost absetly with his hair. Minato was still holding her in his lap. His arms wrapping around her middle a bit tighter. "I ask myself that same question every time you ruin our moments."

"Ladies, ladies calm yourselves there's enough Tenten to go around." her voice held great amusement and Kurama snorted. Minato releasing his own chuckle as they relaxed into a comfortable silence. Soon enough Tenten and Kurama had both fallen asleep. Minato completely amused by this. "She's already in her mind how can she just sleep." Minato knew Tenten had passed out at the training ground and he was proud of Kurama who had found her and bring her home before entering the mind scape himself. "I wonder sometimes what I'm going to do with you two." Minato wasn't far off himself and soon slipped into his own sleep. They were all exhausted mentally and physically. In moment like this it truly showed.

 **Damn. This chapter kinda room a different turn then I was going for. But seriously I couldn't help myself. They haven't had a fluffy moment in forever. What do you guys think? Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**


	15. Kurama Nice? Pfftt

**Disclaimer: Don't own naruto or any other references I make.**

Hysterical laughter was always an interesting way to wake up. Especially when your clone disappears and you're left with the memory of Naruto trying to persuade Jiraiya to train him. The hilarity of the entire situation zapped into Tenten so quickly she couldn't help herself. She let her memories play before them and soon the surprised looks both Minato and Kurama were shooting her way turned into small chuckles.

"He told me he'd have to make naruto work for it. This isn't too surprising." Minato's eyes were a light in amusement. Kurama looked relieved that Jiraiya gave Naruto back access to him other half.

"So that bit of our problem is settled. Did Sasuke's seal transfer go ok?" Minato frowned at her words, his eyebrows pinching together. Kurama just growled pulling Tenten from her place on Minato lap to his own. "The seal was very resistant. Orochimaru's been watching everything through it. I was hedged as Jiraiya at the time just in case. I knew this was a possibility. But yes the curse seal is removed. I even removed Anko's for her." Tenten narrowed her eyes. He had done two seal transfers in one day? It's no wonder he had been so exhausted; however thanking over what he had just said.

"Do you think." Tenten paused their complete focus now on her. She bit her lip brows frained. "Do you think that he might have seen…. through Ankos mark?" Minato blinked twice. Before shaking his head lightly. "Ankos mark has been sealed for years. It's been inactive just as long, she has a very strong will. I didn't catch anything that would indicate this when I removed the curse marks." Tenten noded relief feeling her.

"Does Jiraiya have the papers you transferred it to now?" it was an honest question. Full of curiosity. Kurama shifted slightly from underneath her. "Actually I sealed the seals away somewhere in my old home." She wasn't entirely aware the forth even had an old home. "I though kage stayed in the kage tower?"

"I built a house for Kushina and I to raise Naruto in. Under the house was were several tunnels that led to all my and Kushina's jutsu are. The house itself was destroyed by Kurama but the tunnels stayed intact." Tenten nodded slowly. She could understand that. Wanting a house to raise your child in. At that moment she realized just how upside down Minato world had turned. He had truly believe he would share a life with the woman he loved.

He had wanted to help raise Naruto watch him grow. He truly had no idea his life would be ended at such a young age. He hadn't known that some mask man would come and completely destroy his future.

"Do you hold a grudge against him." the question slipped past her lips before she could stop it. Minato's eyes darkened. He knew she wasn't talking about Kurama. They had settled their differences year prior. "Yes, I would never let my anger consume me. But should I ever cross paths with that man again. He will meet his end." the way he unclenched then clenched his fist, the darkening of his eyes.

That said it all. Whoever that person was. He would be having the fires of hell bring down upon him. "Im a being of hatred and anger. I personally have no problem with hunting him and every Uchiha out there down. Their entire clan will be eradicated with vengeance." Kurama's voice carried. Tenten shook her head lightly at the fox demon. His want to destroy the Uchiha didn't worry her as much as it probably should.

"My alarm." she then faded completely from her mind scape. Her alarm almost violently yanking her out of it. Releasing a sigh she silenced it. Feeling a chill cares her skin. Tenten looked under her blanket releasing a breath. She was only in her sports bra and training shorts.

" _You undressed me then put me in this?"_ the slight curiosity she felt as to why bemused her. She shouldn't be wondering why Kurama did what he did. If anything she should be irritated that he insisted in undressing her. Although he did redress her this time. Also she didn't wake up in a maids outfit or in a very expensive, heavy, over the top kimono. She suppose that in itself was a win. She knew he didn't go any further then undressing her. He had bluntly told her one time that he liked his women willing not unconscious.

The fact that Kurama didn't go around raping women eased her mind. If only slightly. She was still looking forward to the day she would be rid of the fox and Minato. Even if her horrid teenage emotions made her miss them when they were gone.

Tenten stretched out her arms, attempting to soothe some of the stiffness. It no doubt came from when she stayed in the same position for so long yesterday. _"What's on the agenda for today?"_ Tenten blinked at Kurama, his genuine curiosity throwing her off. His disinterest the thing she was use to. "I'm training today, my opponent uses soundwaves i need a way to combat them." Kurama and Minato had went surprisingly quiet at that. Tenten was hopeful they would help her figure something out. Until that point however she settled for doing the shadow clone jutsu. Peering at her clone thoughtfully, the clone in return cocked it head to the side.

"Soundwaves?" her clone asked an interested look in her eyes. "Soundwaves." Tenten confirmed easily, her clone disappearing out the window at her confirmation.

She ran a hand through her hair. Eyeing herself in her bathroom mirror wearily. She looked the same although her hair had significantly grown to the point of no return. Which was about to her hip area. Not that she or Minato minded the length. If anything Minato being the weirdo he was loved how long her hair was becoming. Kurama also didn't seem to have any protest so she figured why the hell not. Besides it's not like it really mattered her hair length didn't affect her missions because her hair was often placed in buns anyway.

Tenten almost face palmed herself for that thought. She was seriously beginning to question her own sanity. If anything because they both seemed to like her hair long she should be cutting it all off. she once again shook her head. What she did and didn't do shouldnt have anything to do with Kurama and Minato's preferences.

It was honestly to the point where she was questioning her sanity now. "Alright Tenten come on let's get the day going." she shook her head mumbling to herself as she walked past her kitchen. Putting her shoes on by the door. She needed to get moving.

Also sense she was already in training shorts and a sports bra she saw no need to change. " _Are you leaving in that?"_ Kurama asked distastefully. Tenten paused by the door. One shoe on and the other she was getting ready to place on.

"Kurama, if you didn't want me wearing this to training. You shouldn't have placed me into it." Kurama grumbled in her mind scape.

Tenten blinked when he seemed to go quiet. She had almost expected him to flood her system and make her put on something different. " _Alright, I'll put on a jacket until I get there."_

She hummed to herself grabbing on of her thinner jackets from by the door. Slipping on her jacket then shoes. She was out the door. Jogging lightly as she waved at everyone she knew that she passed by. The trip to the training grounds despite what many would thing was very uneventful.

Guy who was unsurprisingly not present. He had more than like stayed over night at the hospital with Lee as he so often did these days. Despite him not being present Neji was. They had shared a look. "I'm not leaving." Neji made a face at her. Obviously he wasn't pleased with her not wanting to leave the field.

"You have several places you can go. I have this place." Tenten also had the Hokages private training grounds but she wasn't about to tell Neji that he would more than likely flip out.

"It doesn't matter. You're fated to loose to me should we fight. Whether i know what you're tricks are or not. You will always lose to me." Tenten snorted as Minato and Kurama both glared at him. She just waved him off as she walked to the other side of the field behind a few trees. "Just stay out of my way Neji, believe it or not i'm not even worried about fighting you."

"Because you know you will fall before even facing me?" Neji asked with a snort. Tenten smirked calming Minato and Kurama mentally as she looked at Neji from over her shoulder. "No, Because i know Naruto's going to kick your ass." Any response he might have had was ignored as she walked to a more secluded part of the training grounds.

" _I think your working yourself up over this Soundwave thing more than you should be."_ Tenten blinked at Kurama's words. She had just discarded her jacket and was stretching when he had spoke. "How so?" Kurama snorted, " _His Soundwave move slower than normal sound waves. So slow you can see them. The speed they travel at you. If anything you should be able to dodge them."_

"You think I could?" she had been able to see them while he was fighting Choji however; being able to see them and dodging them are two very different things. She felt Kurama nod from inside her mind. " _He's a low chunin at most if even that. Your about in the middle of the chunin rank currently. Even if you do lose if you showcase your Intelligence and skill set you should be able to move up to Chunin ranking."_ Tenten blinked in surprised at his words.

"Ok, who the hell are you and what have you done to Kurama?" he grunted at her. Minato who had been mostly silent spoke. " _He missed you so he's trying to play nice. Don't question it just go with it."_

She shrugged slightly at him words. A small smile working its way across her lips when Kurama just grunted at them. "I missed you too." Tenten admitted to Kurama before shaking her head and continuing with her stretches. She needed to focus on her speed and agility than, closing her eyes she dispelled her clone than formed a new one when she got the memories back. "We fighting than?" She nodded, sliding into a battle stance her clone doing the same.

Some time later she was relaxed by the river, a shadow blocking her view of the sun. She cracked one eye opened, her eyebrows drawing together at the young girl standing over her. "Hey?" Sakura bit her lip as she stared down at Tenten, shifting uncomfortably when Tenten spoke. "What's up?"

Sakura honestly didn't know how to ask tenten the question. Her face flushed, "I, i want to be stronger." Tenten frowned at Sakura's words. "Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei ran off to train together, Naruto's off training too. I feel like i'm being left behind and i honestly don't know how to better myself." Tenten stood, her eyes flashing in understanding. " _She wants your help with training."_ Tenten nodded mentally at Minato's words.

"I know you don't know me all that well, but i honestly don't know who else i could go to." Tenten sighed, gustering with her hand as she began to walk away. "Look, i like you, to be honest i don't know what i can do for you. I'm still trying to learn myself. However." She continued when she glanced beside her and saw Sakura's face fall.

"Since your a fellow konichi, and your not in the chunin exams, well i don't see a problem with letting you train with me." The first thing she did was give sakura the same gravity seals she had, explaining to the girl how they worked.

"That is so cool." Sakura looked in awe as Tenten effortlessly drew the seals over her body so she could distribute it properly.

"Every level adds fifty pounds to the body, ten pounds to each limb. If you start to feel to light than that means you need to increase them. The chakra in them helps weigh you down but it also stores the chakra so you get a boost when you disarm them. I'm not gonna sugar coat it the first day of adjusting is going to be hell. But when you do adjust to them than you shouldn't up it for i'm going to say week intervals. But that's me you might advance faster or slower than me. Something tells me were going to advance around the same time though."

Sakura blushed bowing to Tenten heavily after she had placed chakra in the seals. "Thank you so much, I honestly didn't expect this when i approached you." Tenten waved her off, "Naa it's good, I honestly need someone to train with anyway." She shrugged, she did need someone else to train with.

Sakura smiled as Tenten stretched. "Lets stretch then we'll begin to spar." to Sakura's credit she surprisingly knew a very large amount of stretches. However when it came to sparing just like in the chunin exams the girl had no form to speak of. "Here, take this home with you, practice them until they feel natural to you." Tenten handed a panting Sakura a book on fighting stances after pulling said book from one of her scrolls. They had only been sparing for an hour, however because of the weight Sakura was significantly slower, on top of this she also got worn out easier.

Tenten peered down at the exhausted girl thoughtfully. "You need help?" She shook her head, a true smile on her face as she spoke. "I have never trained like this, it just, i feel… it feels nice, thank you." Tenten smirked at her.

"Good to hear, i'm normally here everyday from early in the morning to late into the evening." Sakura blushed, "I got your training schedule from Naruto, i'm ashamed to admit it took me longer than it should have to find you."

Tenten's grin broadened. "Well now you know, if that asshole Neji tries to give you a hard time when you enter in the mornings just ignore his ass." Sakura's eyebrows drew together at her words but she nodded nonetheless. "Alright." Tenten stood up releasing a breath.

"I'm calling it quits for today, but we'll catch up another time." Sakura was barely able to wave her hand goodbye as Tenten took off. Making a shadow clone to watch the girl and make sure she got home safely.

" _I'm surprised she came to you."_ Minato nodded in agreement with Kurama. " _Especially after what happened in the chunin preliminaries."_ Tenten smiled, thinking over their words so she could come up with a response. "I'm also surprised, but i'm happy she came to me for help. That's all she needs i think, someone who cares enough to help."

Stopping when she reached home she smiled, though it was small, opening the door. Stopping and raising an eyebrow at Cat. "The Hokage has requested fox." Tenten frowned, nodding, Cat watching silently as Kurama took over made a clone then placed his concess into it.

" _Looks like it's just you and I again."_ Tenten nodded, turning to Kurama who was looking her up and down. "Visit more often." He gave her a lazy smirk in return. "Sure thing." She sighed when the anbu and Fox disappeared.

"So Minato, what kinda crazy training are you putting me through before the exams." Minato cleared his throat, Tenten felt a shiver of foreboding shiver up her spine at his words. " _Well, first things first, we need to go find Kakashi."_

 **There it is folks, what do y'all think? Also why do y'all think Minato wants to find Kakashi? What could he possibly have planned for Tenten? Constructive criticism is always welcome, Till next time!**


	16. The what now?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It hadn't been hard to find Kakashi, nor to really get to him. With Minato in her mind he had immediately tracked the Jonin down with little to no issues. Kakashi had sensed her before she was even halfway up the mountain they were up. Though he didn't acknowledge her until she was standing directly in front of him and Sasuke, who currently didn't look to stressed. The boy seemed relaxed even.

"Tenten, how may I help you?" she huphed at him, crossing her arms over her chest. Flickering her eyes from Sasuke to him three time before finally locking eyes with Kakashi. "I see, Sasuke, why don't you go right on ahead and keep training, ill be right back."

The Uchiha scolded. "Wait." They were already gone in a swirl of leaves. Minato immediately appearing as soon as they were in the forest. A barrier going up around them that Tenten blinked at. She probably should have realized he could do that to.

"Just in case someone tried to stumble upon us." Was his answer to her confused look, she nodded. Head bobbing as she did so. "Sensei, what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Kakashi's presence was lazy yet attentive, waiting to hear what Minato had to say. "You're my student, as such, I need you and Jiraiya to take credit for anything I teach tenten. Also, your female student has began to train with Tenten, you should find her an instructor that could help further."

Minato's face morphed in annoyance as he continued. "I don't understand why you would take Sasuke to train by yourselves, sakura and Naruto should have a detailed training schedule for them each to follow." Kakashi blinked, turning to Tenten blankly.

"Sakura came to you asking for training?" Tenten nodded in conformation. "Yes, she wants to be stronger." Kakashi sighed. Looking from Minato's slightly annoyed face to Tenten. "My apologise Sensei, I hadn't been thinking, there is no excuse for me neglecting to see to Sakura's training. Naruto I left with a trusted Jounin-sensei. One of the best, ill find a suitable teacher for Sakura immediately."

Minato narrowed his eyes, but nonetheless nodded, accepting that Kakashi made a mistake as a first time Sensei, one he hoped wouldn't happen again. If it did he had a good feeling he could set him back on the right path in the future. Tenten who had been mostly quiet slightly curious finally let her curiosity show.

"So, what exactly are you going to show me how to do?" Minato glance a her a second, then to Kakashi, who seemed just as curious as she was, only in a lazier manner. "You'll see."

She narrowed her eyes at him in return, while Kakashi just shrugged, disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Minato gave her a smile, one that was maybe a little to happy. One that made Tenten shiver, "Wai…." She didn't get to finish her sentence. With a flash of Yellow they were no longer in the forest.

She sucked in a few breaths to steady herself, she didn't think she would ever get use to using that jutsu. "Alright, first things first. Here." She took the water balloon from his outstretched hand with an eyebrow raised. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well." She watched in utter bafflement as he formed the spear in his hand. Eyes wide as he slapped it into a training dummy, said training dummy flying off it's post and several inches into the concrete wall across the Hokage training grounds. "Minato, what was that?"

"It's what your learning to make, the first step in learning the rasengan is rotation, you're going to learn how to spin your chakra in different directions at once. You need to learn the natural direction your chakra turns in during this step. And when you can pop the water balloon then you'll be ready to move on to the next top." Tenten looked from the balloon to him, then back a few times.

"Alright, I got it, i can do this." Minato held up his hand before she could start. Tenten stopped blowing the balloon gently. Waiting for him to tell her what he wanted. "Create two closes. It should cut down the amount of time it takes for you to get learn. We only have a month, if you can do this before the third stage. Ill start teaching you Hiraishin."

Tenten froze, eyes widening considerably. "Really?" Minato smiled at her giving a swift nod in return. "Really." Her eyes instantly blazed to life, a smirk making its way across her face. "Will you start teaching me before the exams if I Master this technique first?"

Minato just shook his head at her in return, a chuckle leaving his lips. "It's harder than you might think Tenten." Tenten rolled her eyes at him in return. "I know it is, I'm just asking, will you?" He looked thoughtful for several minutes. "Alright, but only if you finish it before the last two days, two days before the exams you should be resting up."

Tenten gaze a nod in return, summoning two clones the three of them gettin to work immediately while Minato sat back and watched her work. " _I wonder how long it'll take her?"_

…

"Yes!" Minato blinked, eyes landing on Tenten as she cheered. She was instantly running over to him. He had dozed off slightly, mind wandering over the last several years. "I did it!" He watched in silent fascination as she popped the balloon. It was only the second day, but he knew this wasn't the tough part it was the next step.

"Alright then, next step." He used the storage seal on the inside of his weapon holster to pull out a fairly large sack of balls. Tenten moving away while lightly shaking her head at him. "So, you need to birst this like so." Tenten watched in fascination as the ball began to move until finally it exploded.

"You need to learn how to increase the density of your chakra, by doing this it will how in the rasengans power." He handed it over to her and Tenten instantly gave her clones two more. Ten minutes in Minato released a chuckled when it just popped a little and didn't explode.

Tenten mumbling under her voice disgruntled. "This is going to be a long day." Minato just shook his head at her.

….

"When was the last time Kurama visited?" Tenten asked, completely relaxed. Laying against Minato who in return hummed lightly in thought. "Two weeks ago today actually." She narrowed her eyes in return.

"He's stretching it out to much." At her grumbled Minato chuckled lightly. "The Hokage has many things that need to be done before the exams. I'm sure he's just busy." She blinked at him words, then stood.

"You're right, I need to talk to the hokage then. Giving a nod to herself Tenten started walking. A small pep in her step as she did so. "I thought we were only taking a five minute break."

Tenten released a small hupg at him in return. "Ne, don't be a slave driver Minato. I've been going at this for almost two weeks now. Let me clear my head before we continue." He snorted lightly at her, walking beside her as they headed up into the Hokage tower.

"Lord third." A respectful bow from Tenten followed, Minato watching her do so with a sweat drop on him head. "Ahh, Tenten, it's been awhile. What can I do for you?" She shifted, eyes landing on Kurama, who stood beside Hiruzen with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, why haven't you returned yet?" She could practically feel how stretched out his chakra was from here. Kurama have an almost careless shrug. A barrier going up in place as Hiruzen smiled, leaning back in his chair slightly amused.

"I have many tasks I must complete." He once again gave a shrug, his mask being pulled up and placed on the top of his head. Head cocked lightly to the side, eyebrow raised. Amused red eyes staring back at her. His hair in a top knot on the back of his head to keep it in place.

"What are you doing at this very minute?" Her own arms crossed over her chest, eyes narrowed at him, one eyebrow raised. A smirk worked its way across his lips. Glancing at the Hokage he stated bluntly.

"I believe i've finished for the day haven't I?" Hiruzen's own lips twitched up into a smile. "Yes, I believe you are."

"Well, then i'll be leaving." A poof of red and Tenten twitched, feeling the weight in her mind immediately. Her eyes turned to the Hokage, "I'll need him and Minato with me as my guards on the day of the third exam, but until then. He's all yours."

She shifted at his words, mentally poking at Kurama, who instantly batted her away. The weight in her mind increasing. "You stretched him pretty thin eh?"

"Yes, my apologies, but he's been a great help. Thank you for lending him to me." Tenten released a light snort at his words. "You make it sound like I have any control over what he does." Hiruzen raised an eyebrow in return.

"You do, you're technically he and Minato's keeper for the moment. I appreciate that fact that you came to me, the fact that you put the village above your own safety." Tenten uncomfortably smiled at him in return. Minato who had been mostly silent finally spoke.

"Lord thirds right, let not dwell on this though. I'll check on Kurama, you should probably head home." She nodded at him, and she instantly felt him light presence in her mind. Giving a nod to the hokage she paused when he stated bluntly.

"You need to be vigilant, sand is secure but I believe Orochimaru is beginning to have suspicions on what's to come. He's already tried to have one of his spies infiltrate us. Luckily Kurama caught his before he could dig up to much information."

"I'll be vigilant Lord Third." with a look she walked out of the office, and out into the village. Instantly relaxing as the people moved around her, it was midday. The village hustling and bustling with life as she walked through.

Her mind peaceful and calm as she walked, yet, calm was something that never seemed to stick in her chaotic world. A world in which she had a tailed beast and the fourth hokage sealed in her mind. " _Tenten."_ her voice was singsonged. Excited.

Tenten internally shivered at it's tone, her eyes wondering to Anko silently. Anko's face was devious, her voice just as devious. "Wanna go have a little fun?" she wanted to get home and check on Kurama. But the women grabbed her arm dragging her along with that insane smile stretched out across her face.

"Anko, i really shoul…." she was cut off, the older konichi stopping. Turning to her swiftly, "It involves the castration of a former lover." light, airy, but oh so sadistic. Tenten blinked, her weary being replaced by curiosity. "Oh?

" _I don't think this is legal."_ Minato was promptly ignored in favor of her curiosity. "Yeah, bastard cheated on me." Tenten cocked her head to the side, a slow smile brushing her lips. "Well what are we waiting for?"

" _Tente are you sure you want to get involved in this?"_ once again ignored. Anko's own face lit up with glee. "He's this way."

And that's how she found herself stalking some guy names Sanishi through the village. "Look at him, sitting there like he didn't break my heart." Anko's eyes narrowed into slits. A scold on her face.

Tenten internally sighed, "Are you going to do anything, or are we going to continue to watch him." Anko blinked, then she sighed. "I wanted to castrate him, but just looking at him now i feel sorry for him, he lost something amazing."

Tenten nodded. "Then let him know that, let him know that he lost something amazing he'll never get back." She gave a sharp nod. Then marched over, Tenten watching silently as she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and started talking.

" _I was concerned, but now i see it was for nothing."_ Tenten shrugged at him words. " _Sometimes us girls just have to stick together then verbally destroy a guy or two for breaking our hearts. Then all's right in the world, it's very rare we go castrate em."_

Minato blinked slowly, " _very rare?"_ Tenten smirked, eyes practically pouring with malice. " _I've witnessed a castration or two in my day, most of em where Juno's ex's."_ she grew up in the red light district of konoha, it was common sense to think that she had seen some shit growing up.

It was silent after that, Anko unfortunately or fortunately having to head back to the ti department. " _I wonder why she sought you out above anyone else."_ Tenten gave a casual shrug in return. " _Maybe because i'm the only one who would go along with something like that?"_ she didn't really know either, maybe she'd ask her sometime.

"He must have been exhausted." Tenten stated, a small smile on her face as she eyed kurama who had resorted back to his true form. So in other words there was a giant fox demon in her mind right now. She was an insect compared to him. He was curled into a ball asleep. Minato sitting cross legged on the ground, leaning against his left paw. "He's very soft."

She rose an eyebrow walking over and gently running her hand through the fur, watching as it disappeared. "He is very soft, her nails gently scraping against his skin. A large red slited eyeball opened peering at her an Minato drawsely, ear twitching before he closed them again with a sigh and was once again asleep.

"How long do you think he'll be out for?" Minato peered up at the fox thoughtfully. "A day or two maybe? His reserves are very low and it doesn't look like he's been sleeping, yokai have to sleep a lot to store their energy." In her mind it kind of explained why he was always so drowsy, half asleep, or just plain lazy.

"Really?" Minato hummed at her in return, laying back and relaxing into his fur, she gave Minato a long hard look before sighing and also relaxing into his Kurama's fur.

 **(Peeks out from behind iron door) Is it safe to come out? Cause I'm too young to die. Hahaha, seriously though, I just kind of lost my mojo with this story. I finally got it back not even two days ago when I read a review asking when I was going to update. I paused and went to see the last time I updated and was slightly mortified with my lol, so I might or might not need a reminder every once in awhile cause I'm seriously an airhead and my mind jumps from place to place. Let me know what yall think, if you have any pointers or idea's. I'm all criticism is always welcome, Till next time.**


	17. So it starts

**Disclaimer:I own nothing.**

" _You know, the fact that you're this far speaks highly to your abilities."_ She had began to get frustrated with the balloon in her hand. She had already popped the ball, and now she was on the control stage of it. She just couldn't seem to contain it correctly. It was beyond agitating. She only had a week until the chunin exams were starting up again. "I know that, this is so frustrating though."

She released a breath, centering herself for a minute before starting up again. Later on that day she was barging into the Hokages tower. Eyes alight. That familiar barrier engulfing her as she did so. Three sets of eyes trained on her in surprised.

She grinned at them all. "I did it!" Minato blinked, gently placing the paper in his hand down. "Did what?" Jiraiya asked, a confused tent to his voice. Hiruzen just smiled, pipe in his mouth as he watched her excitedly ignore both him and Jiraiya. "I finally formed the rasengan."

Jiraiya's eyes widened while Minato smiled at her in return. "Did you now? Well lets see it." She frowned at him lightly. "Here?" Looking around thoughtfully. Minato nodded his head in conformation. "If you have the control element down then it shouldn't matter."

Tenten shrugged lightly, forming the rasengan then showing it to Minato with a huge grin on her face. "See?" He walked forward, walking around her and studying the Rasengan thoughtfully. "Yes, it's perfect."

Tenten beamed while Jiraiya stated wide eyed. "How long did it take you?" Tenten frowned lightly at the question. "Three weeks?" his eyes widened further but before he could say anything Tenten sighed. Letting it dissipate before turning to Minato with a grin. "Now you have to show me the flying thunder god."

Her smug smile made Minato chuckle. "I suppose you're correct. I do need to show you."

"So soon?" Hiruzen asked, one eyebrow raised at them. Minato nodded. "Tenten has a large chakra reserve. I dare say it's close to matching my own." at his words Jiraiya's eyes went wider.

Many people speculated that Naruto got his reserves from Kushina, however if you truly realized just how much chakra Minato possessed then maybe you would understand just how much that had to be. For her to even be close to his chakra level. It would make her near Kage level, Minato then turned to Tenten thoughtfully.

"Do you know the origins of the flying thunder god?" She shifted, clearing her throat. "At first I thought you invented it, but I read in the Hokages library that it was actually Tobirama the second Hokage that created it."

He gave a nod in approval, looking around for a moment before. "I'll be right back." Disappearing, it seemed almost immediately that he reappeared directly beside Tenten. Who in return to her credit only stiffened slightly, before relaxing.

"Here, while I wrap things up here with lord third and Jiraiya you should read this. It's all my notes on the technique, along with Lord Seconds." Tenten took the notebook from him with frained eyebrows. Little papers here and there sticking out of the booklet. "Alright."

" _You know, I saw the way your hand lingered on his for half a second."_ Tenten scoffled, narrowing her eyes as she sent Kurama a glare. " _You're obviously delusional."_ a snort from the Kitsune followed her denial before she began the journey home. The notebook secured in one of her scrolls.

" _I'm bored."_

" _Sound like a personal problem."_

" _I just got home, do I not get any praise for the sheer amount of work I've done in the last three weeks?"_ The pout in his voice made her in return lightly shake her head at him. " _You did amazing Kurama, we're all very proud of you. How could we ever thank you enough?"_

A dark chuckle followed her words. " _I could think of a way or two you and the blonde could think me."_ Tenten grimaced lightly at his words, a shiver working it's way down her spin. " _You're terrible."_

She could just feel him raise his eyebrow at her in return. " _Oh? If i'm terrible then what does that make you?"_ Tenten stopped right outside of her house. Narrowing her eyes as she opened the door. " _A young women who knows how to spot a pervert?"_

Booming laughter followed, and Tenten once again cringed at the way it rocked through her head. Though a smile did touch her lips at hearing him laugh like that. "Alright, let's get down to business." She placed the notebook on the desk in her office, a small smile on her lips as she pulled it open.

Several hours later, when Minato appeared beside her. He was met with her wide eyes looking at the notebook astonished. "What part are you on?"

"I've made it past Lord seconds notes, and I'm on yours now. The way this jutsu came to be. The sheer amount of chakra and power it takes. How does it not drain you? Also, how the hell are you even able to do the stage two of this? The barrier? Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three…." She trailed off here, reading the description then shaking her head.

"You're seriously shit at naming Jutsu Minato." He was, but holy hell, she was still astonished by the sheer amount of chakra these techniques take, and the fact that he seemed to spam them with little to no issues.

Minato chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. The smile on his face said it all. "I know, but I like the names." Tenten shook her head lightly at him, still marveling at the notes and different type of jutsu he had that revolved around using the Flying thunder god technique.

"So the first think I'd need to do is develop my own technique formula?" At her question Minato nodded, "Yes, then from there I'll teach you how to apply it, and how to teleport to it. After that you need to learn how to properly utilize it in battle."

Tenten mentally did a check before sighing, "Alright, let's do this." Needless to say the week leading up to the chunin exams was a busy one.

"Tenten-chan!" a swift dodge to the left followed the scream of her name. A hand reaching out to steady Naruto, but it wasn't her own. Naruto grinned, turning to a disguised Minato with said grin on his face. "Thanks Kaze."

Minato's own lips twitched up, his smile only growing when Tenten let Naruto hug her. "Ne, are you excited for tomorrow?" She blinked at the question, before a huge grin overtook her face.

"Sure am, can't wait for tomorrow, I'm going to destroy the competition." Naruto grinned at her in return. "When we fight each other, no holding back Tenten-chan." Tenten smiled at him in return. "Don't worry, I wasn't planning on it."

He gave her a thumbs up, goofy grin still on his face. Tenten looked thoughtful for a moment before finally. "We were heading to Ichiraku's, you want to join us, my treat?" Naruto lite up in absolute glee, Minato shaking his head at Tenten, lips perched. "It'll be my treat, but yes, it would be nice if you joined us Naruto."

Tenten rolled her eyes at him, but didn't protest because hey, free food. "Believe it." Then they were walking down the road, Naruto enthusiastically talking about a cool new Jutsu he had just learned. Also how excited he was to show them the Jutsu during the exams.

His chest puffed out in pride as he spoke, slurping down bowl after bowl with Minato, Tenten watching them both distastefully. While Kurama, who had decided to recover (Sleep) in her mind the past week made commentary. Most of the commentary being completely off the wall and not on subject at all.

" _These banners look different through your weak human eyes."_

" _I'm surprised you can function with the way half these people smell."_

She just closed her eyes in acceptance, As she looked from Minato, to Naruto, then thought about Kurama, the hokage, Lee, Guy, The village, her ladies. She realized something, this was her life now. But she wouldn't change it for the world.

The next day

It felt odd, having her mind completely silent and not having Minato or Kurama with her, it felt weird, wrong. Yet, she was enjoying the privacy, she missed them but at the same time she felt like she was having her own little me time. Something she hadn't had in almost six months.

They were up in the Hokage booth with the Hokage and she loved looking up and seeing them there. Minato wasn't henged, and neither was Kurama, the only difference was the fact that Kurama had his ears and tails concealed. They were both in Anbu regulated gear and holy-shit, she was enjoying the view from her place in the tournament box.

The tournament had started a few minutes ago, and she watched in fascination while cheering as Naruto and Neji fought. She had of course began the process of cheering on Naruto, something Neji would shoot her looks for, but fuck him.

Noticing from the corner of her eye the redhead from before looking at her, the same one that had injured Lee, she turned. Eye's narrowing at him as he cocked his head at her. Impassive seafoam eyes looking directly back at her. "Yes?" Her back straight, waiting for an answer.

"I'm going to kill you." The two people on either side of him seemed to stiffen both of them looking nervous now. She blinked twice, then her lips twitched up, she was amused. "Oh, you think you can?" He blinked at her, Tenten cocked her head to the side in return.

"I'll end you before you can end me." She would, if he intended to kill her, she'd kill him first. His eyes narrowed into slits, something dark flashing behind those seafoam eyes. She blinked, eyes widening when she saw that spark.

He was obviously a Jinchūriki, his ability made so much sense to her now. Remembering Kurama talk about the other tailed beasts as if fond of them. Shukaku was obviously influencing this red headed sand genin and knowing this, it made her even more excited to fight him.

It meant that he was packing some serious power and fighting him would be a testament to her strength. A dark smile curled across her lips, she was about to completely destroy this boy in front of her. Then afterwards she was going to have a good long talk with Shukaku. Gaara blinked at her in return, Temari and Kankuro watching her cautiously.

"H-hey Gaara." Temari said it slowly, ducking down to whisper gently. "Remember the plan okay?" he didn't respond to either of them and Tenten turned to watch the fight once again. A frown touched her lips when she saw Naruto use Kurama's power. It wasn't right, it was hurt and Tenten felt her heart break slightly. Maybe she'd have a talk with Shukaku and other half Kurama?

When the power dissipated and Naruto won by fooling Neji she decided that she was going to have a talk with Kurama's other half. Though how she was going to pull that off was still a mystery to herself. But she'd figure it out.

Leaning over the railing she watched with mild interest as the next fight started up, the only thing that really bothered her about all this was the fact that her opponent had been glaring daggers at her the entire time. Dosu was beginning to annoy her more than Neji, which she thought was impossible because Neji was annoying as hell. Not to mention Gaara had also taken to glaring at her.

Although she found his glare more cute then anything, mainly for the fact that his glare reminded her of a small panda yelling fear me. Perhaps the eyes were to blame? The fact that they were lined with deep dark eyebags? More likely than not.

"Did you see me Tenten-chan!?" Naruto asked her, his normal level of energy twenty times more potent simply for the fact that he had won the match against Neji. "Yes, and you did amazing Naruto."

She watched with slight wonder as Sasuke and Gaara's match was put on hold. Something that made her snort. ' _Of course they want to see him fight after all. Kakashi is just ridiculous."_ She couldn't wait to be powerful enough to knock some sense into that man.

Into most of the men around her actually. "That teme." Naruto grumbled, shaking his head, Tenten couldn't help but nod in agreement to the blonde. The day only got more interesting when the puppet master forfeited. She watched the sand shinobi with a trained eyes as the two teenagers argued to themselves.

"Will you be forfeiting as well Temari?" Hayate asked when Temari hesitated for a second. Something that Tenten snorted lowly at, the wind sorceress turned to Tenten with a scowl. Tenten's eyebrow raised in challenge. Then she used her fan to jump down from the place they were sitting.

"Shikamaru Nara?" Hayate coughed twice into his fist, then looked up to the boy. Shikamaru began to mumble about just forgetting himself. Although he was forced to enter the ring because Naruto literally slapped him down. Tenten's hand went to her mouth as she snickered. Feeling slightly bad for the Nara. "Come on Shikamaru you can do it!"

Naruto bumped his shoulder against her own, looking at her expectively. Tenten smiled to herself, she didn't really know the Nara but obviously Naruto did. So with a small smile on her face she erupted into a cheer of her own. "Come on Nara represent the Leaf, show the sand how amazing we are. Woooooo."

Naruto laughed, then cup his hand around his mouth also cheering, and for that moment it was nice…. For that moment she could throw out the severity of what all was going to happen.

 **Alright so this is the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it, the next chapter might be a little longer so look forward to that. I want to think everyone the reviewed/commented and voted (Wattpad) I serious enjoy reading what you guys think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Till next time.**

 **Music of the chapter: Currently listening to One last time by Ariana Grande.**


End file.
